Jade Loves Tori
by Centon4Eva
Summary: Jade has a secret. Will she tell her girlfriend what her secret is? Or will she keep it to herself? Rated M. Femslash. Don't like, don't read. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I know that women born with male genitalia can't get erections, so forth and so on; but for the sake of this CRACK story, let's pretend that they can. Thanks. Oh, and let's pretend that Jade was never a total bitch to Tori, and that her parents support her and love her…when they're around. **

**04/09/2012 6:30 AM**

_Hi, my name is Jade West. I'm 17 years old and I'm a hermaphrodite. I was born female; but my genitalia is that of a man. I have a penis and testicles. I am a lesbian. My ex-girlfriend Cat knew of my condition and she didn't care. (The sex was amazing.) My girlfriend Tori and I have been together for two months and I have yet to tell her about my condition. I'm going to tell her soon though. I hope she doesn't dump me. _

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up in bed, reach over to the nightstand, and turn the alarm clock off. After throwing the covers off of myself, I look down at my crotch area and let out a groan. I'm hard. I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. After taking off my boxers and wife beater, I throw the clothes into the clothes hamper, walk over to the shower, and turn the water on. A few seconds later, I step into the shower and start cleaning myself off. I wrap my hand around my aching cock and I let out a moan as I start stroking myself. Thoughts of Tori flash through my head. Tori on her knees in front of me…my aching cock in her mouth. Thoughts of me fucking the hell out of Tori. A couple of minutes later…I cum. After I finish showering, I turn the water off, get out of the shower, wrap a towel around myself, exit the bathroom, and walk into my bedroom.

**A Little Over An Hour Later…7:40 AM**

I pull into a parking spot at Hollywood Arts and shut off my car. Class starts in 15 minutes. I take a sip of my coffee and groan.

"Fuck that's hot." I say to no one in particular. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _I take my phone out of my pocket, slide the slider to the right, and put my phone to my ear.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey hon. Do you think you could come pick me up? My car won't start, and Trina's sick." Tori says.

"Ah…sure. I'll be there in five minutes." I say.

"Ok. Thanks baby. Bye." Tori says.

"Bye." I say as I hang up my phone and put it back into my pocket.

**Five Minutes Later…7:46 AM**

I pull up in front of Tori's house and honk my horn. A few seconds later, the front door opens and I am greeted with the sight of my beautiful girlfriend. After she locks the door, she walk to my car, opens the car door, and gets into the car.

"Hey baby." Tori says as she gives me a kiss.

"Hey. You taste like Strawberries." I say.

"I know. I'm trying out a new lip gloss. Do you like it?" Tori asks me.

"Mmmmm…sure do." I say as I give Tori a kiss.

"Good." Tori says.

**Twelve Minutes Later…7:58 AM**

Tori and I walk into class and sit down towards the front of the class. I yawn and place my head on Tori's shoulder.

"Tired?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah. I didn't sleep that good last night." I say as I yawn again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't sleep that good either." Tori says as she yawns.

"Mmmm sorry." I say as I take a drink of my coffee.

"It's ok. Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Tori asks me.

"Sure. What time?" I ask Tori.

"How does 7:00 sound?" Tori asks me.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 7:00. Dress nice." Tori says.

"Mmmmm k." I say as I yawn again. The second bell rings, and I lift my head off of Tori's shoulder and yawn again.

"Jade!" Sikowitz yells as I jump.

"Jesus Christ Sikowitz. You almost gave me a heart attack." I say.

"Are you awake now?" Sikowitz asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Good. Drive by acting exercise. You're all blind. Go!" Sikowitz yells. Tori and I get out of our chairs, and I close my eyes, stick my arms out in front of me, and start walking. I bump into a chair and let out a groan.

**A.N. This is just a start. I will update tomorrow. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I just realized something. In the last chapter, I wrote that Tori's car wasn't working, and then like, three seconds later, I wrote that Tori and Jade were going to go out to dinner, and Tori is the one that's going to drive them there…stupid me. Sorry about that confusion. Tori's going to take Trina's car. Sorry. Oh, and sorry if the sex scene is shitty. **

**A Few Hours Later…11:15 AM**

After getting food from the food truck, Tori and I walk over to our usual table and sit down.

"Hey guys." Andre says.

"Hey. What the hell are you eating?" I ask Andre.

"It's called a Tamale explosion." Andre says.

"It looks like someone threw up on your plate." I say.

"I know it does; but it tastes really good. You want a bite?" Andre asks me.

"Ah…sure." I say. Andre stabs his food with a fork and then hands me the fork. I take the bite of food and let out a groan.

"That's really good." I say after I finish swallowing.

"I know right." Andre says.

"Can I try?" Tori asks Andre.

"Sure." Andre says. I hand him back his fork and he stabs the food again and hands the fork to Tori. Tori takes the bite of food.

"Mmmmm, that's really good." Tori says after she finishes chewing and swallowing the food.

"I know hah. Do you guys want to try it?" Andre asks Cat, Beck, and Robbie.

"No thanks." They say in unison.

"Suit yourselves." Andre says.

"Tori." Cat says.

"Yeah?" Tori says.

"Where's Trina?" Cat asks Tori. _I have no idea why; but those two decided to date a few months ago, and surprisingly, they make a cute couple. _

"She's sick, so she decided to stay home." Tori says.

"Oh, I wonder why she didn't call me and tell me she was sick." Cat says.

"She probably forgot or something. I wouldn't worry about it." Tori says.

"You don't think she's cheating on me, do you?" Cat asks Tori.

"What? No. Trina's not cheating on you. She's sick Cat. She's not cheating…promise." Tori says.

"Kay kay." Cat says.

"I can't wait for dinner tonight." I whisper into Tori's ear.

"Me…me neither." Tori mumbles as she places her hand on my knee. I grab her hand and interlace our fingers. I've come to the decision that I am going to tell Tori my secret tonight.

"Do you think we could go to my place after dinner? My parents are out of town and I figured we could hang out for a bit and watch a movie before you have to go home." I say.

"Ok. Sure. Sounds like fun." Tori says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later…12:10 PM**

Tori and I walk into Sikowitz's class and sit down towards the front of the class. **(A.N. I've seen pretty much every episode of Victorious, and they only show Tori, Jade, Beck, Cat, and Robbie in Sikowitz's class. It seems to me, that they have Sikowitz's class first period, and after lunch…at least that's what I think. Anyways, back to the story.) **

"Who's ready to hear about my new play?" Sikowitz asks everyone.

"I am." I say.

"Me too." Tori says. Everyone else keeps their mouths shut.

"Ok, well, the two main characters are Andrea and Andy Nicholas. They're brother and sister. Andrea is a Detective and Andy is a Police Officer…" Before Sikowitz can finish his sentence, Beck interrupts him.

"I get to be Andy right?" Beck asks Sikowitz.

"Ah…no. I put all of the characters into a hat, and each and every one of you is going to reach into the hat, grab a piece of paper, and whatever character's name is on the piece of paper, is your character…understood?" Sikowitz asks us.

"Yeah." Tori and I say in unison.

"Yes." Everyone else says.

"Good. Who wants to go first?" Sikowitz asks us. Everyone raises their hands except for me.

"Ah…Jade. Looks like you're going first." Sikowitz says. I roll my eyes and reach into the hat, grab a piece of paper, unfold it, and start reading.

"Andy. Police Officer and brother of Andrea." I say.

"Good. Tori…you're next." Sikowitz says. Tori reaches into the hat, grabs a piece of paper, unfolds it, and starts reading.

"Andrea. Detective, and sister of Andy." Tori says. _Yes! Once again, Tori and I are the leads in a play._

"Looks like we get to be the leads again." Tori says to me.

"Looks like it." I say as I give her a kiss.

**A Few Minutes Later…12:17 PM**

After Sikowitz hands out scripts to everyone, Tori and I stand up, walk over to a corner of the room, sit down, and open up our scripts. I start reading over the script and I'm only a couple of lines into it and it already sounds like it's going to be good. Andy and Andrea's mother gets murdered and Andrea and Andy must work together to solve the murder. It's roughly three hours long, and rehearsals start next week.

**A Few Hours Later…6:45 PM**

After getting out of the shower, I dry off, wrap the towel around myself, exit the bathroom, and make my way to my walk in closet.

"What the hell should I wear?" I ask myself. Tori told me to dress nice.

"Hmmmmmmmm, oh I know. I'll wear a pair of loose fitting dress pants and a black button up shirt." I say to myself.

**A Few Minutes Later…6:50 PM**

I just got done getting dressed, and after turning the light off in my walk in closet, I exit the closet, and shut the door. After grabbing my wallet and cell phone, I place the items in my pants pocket, exit my bedroom, and make my way downstairs.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:20 PM**

"Welcome to Morton's Steakhouse. My name is Aaron and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you fine ladies started with something to drink?" Aaron asks Tori and I.

"Can I get a glass of Diet Coke with no ice please?" Tori asks Aaron.

"Sure, and for you ma'am?" Aaron asks me.

"Can I get a glass of Coke with no ice please?" I ask Aaron.

"Sure. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Aaron asks Tori and I.

"Ah…I do. What about you baby?" I ask Tori.

"I do too." Tori says.

"Ok. I'm ready when you are." Aaron says.

"Ok. Do you want to order first?" Tori asks me.

"Ah…sure. Can I get the Jumbo Prawn please?" I ask Aaron.

"Sure. Do you want them fried? Or Charbroiled?" Aaron asks me.

"Charbroiled." I say.

"Ok. What would you like for your side?" Aaron asks me.

"Ah…Rice Pilaf." I say.

"Ok. Would you like anything else to eat?" Aaron asks me.

"Ah…no." I say.

"Ok. What would you like to eat pretty lady?" Aaron asks Tori. I growl and Tori and Aaron look at me, and I roll my eyes.

"Ah…can I get the New York Steak please?" Tori asks Aaron.

"Sure thing cutie. How would you like your steak cooked?" Aaron asks Tori. _This guy is seriously starting to piss me off. _

"Ah…medium well please." Tori says.

"Ok. What would you like for you side?" Aaron asks Tori.

"Rice Pilaf." Tori says.

"Ok. Would you like anything else to eat?" Aaron asks Tori.

"No thanks." Tori says.

"Ok cutie. I'll be back with your guys' drinks in a couple of minutes." Aaron says as he takes our menus and walks away.

"I was this close to punching him in the face." I say.

"Why?" Tori asks me. _Is she serious?_

"He was flirting with you." I say.

"Ah…is my Jadey jealous?" Tori asks me.

"No." I say as I fold my arms over my chest and let out a groan.

"You are jealous." Tori says.

"No I'm not." I mumble.

"Yes you are. It's ok baby. I would be jealous too if someone was hitting on you." Tori says.

"Kiss." I say.

"Kiss." Tori says. I lean forward a bit, and Tori leans forward a bit, and our lips meet. We pull away a few seconds later.

**A Little Over An Hour Later…8:30 PM**

Tori and I just finished eating dessert.

"That was some of the best Cheesecake I have ever had." Tori says.

"I know right? Mmmm…I love Cheesecake." I say.

"Me too." Tori says as Aaron walks up to our table.

"Here is your check ladies. I'll be your cashier tonight." Aaron says.

"Ok…thanks." I say as I reach for the check; but before I can grab it, Tori grabs it.

"I'm paying for dinner Jade." Tori says.

"Ok; but I'm paying next time." I say.

"Ok." Tori says.

**A Few Minutes Later…8:40 PM**

Tori and I walk hand in hand out to her car, and once at her car, Tori lightly pushes me up against it and claims my lips in a heated kiss. _Jesus Christ. _She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access. _Tori and I have made out plenty of times, and luckily for me, making out doesn't make me hard…thank god. _Tori's left hand reaches under my shirt and I moan into the kiss. She starts rubbing circles around my belly button and I can feel myself getting hard. _I need to stop this. _I move my hands, (from where they rest comfortably on Tori's hips), up to her stomach and softly push. Tori gets the hint and pulls away from me. We're both out of breath.

"I'm sorry. I never should have reached under your shirt. I'm sorry." Tori says.

"It's ok Tori. There's nothing to be sorry about. I just got a little nervous, that's all." I say.

"I…I…fuck. I'm sorry. I…I thought I would try for second base…or whatever. I clearly have no idea what the bases mean. I…" Before Tori can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"It's ok baby. I…I just…fuck. There's…there's something I need to tell you about…about myself." I say.

"O…ok. What…what is it?" Tori asks me.

"Not…not here. I'll tell you when we get to my place, ok?" I ask Tori.

"Ok." Tori says.

**A Few Minutes Later…8:55 PM**

After I unlock the front door, I open the door, and Tori and I step into the house, and after I close the door, I lock it, and the both of us walk over to the couch, and sit down. _It's now or never Jade. _

"I'm a hermaphrodite." I say.

"You're a hermaphrawhaty?" Tori asks me.

"A hermaphrodite." I say.

"What's that?" Tori asks me. _This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. _

"It would be easier if I just showed you what I'm talking about." I say.

"O…ok." Tori says. I stand up and start taking off all of my clothes.

"What are you doing?" Tori asks me.

"I'm showing you what a hermaphrodite is." I say. _Silence. _After I finish taking off all of my clothes, I turn around and move my hands. (They were hiding my penis and testicles.) Tori gasps, gets off of the couch and starts running towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask Tori.

"I…I gotta go. I'll…I'll talk to you tomorrow." Tori says as she opens the front door, steps outside, and slams the front door._ I knew this would happen. Why…why did I think she was going to be any different than the other girls I have dated? Cat was ok with it. She was ok with me. She liked me. I thought Tori liked me. I guess I was wrong. _Tears start flowing from my eyes. I collapse on the couch, bring my knees up to my chest, and start crying harder.

**A Couple Minutes Later…Tori's P.O.V. **

_I can't believe Jade has a penis. She…she has a penis. A penis. A very large penis. No…what am I saying? I don't like penises. At least…I don't think I do. I'm so confused right now. I'm gay…I like women. Jade's a woman; but she has a penis. I've never been with a man before…what am I saying? Jade's not a man, she's a woman…who just so happens to have a penis. A penis. A large penis. Damn…am I turned on by the fact that Jade has a penis? I think I am turned on…fuck! Come on brain…focus. I feel like a douche bag right now. I never should have ran away from her. I should have stayed, and maybe…maybe we would've talked about it or something. I don't know. What's there to talk about? Jade's a woman. A beautiful woman. God I love her. What? Did I just say that? Well think that. Do I love Jade? I…I think I do. Damn! I love Jade. _

**A Few Minutes Later…9:15 PM Normal P.O.V. **

I hear the front door open and close, and a few seconds later, a hand is placed on my shoulder, and I jump a little bit and open my eyes.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry that I freaked out. I…I was just surprised that you…you had a penis, and…and I'm sorry that I ran away from you. I'm sorry that I didn't stay. I'm sorry that I didn't let you explain your…your condition to me. I'm sorry…for…for everything. I really am baby. I…I love you, and…and the…the more I think about it…the…the more I realize that…that the thought of you…you fucking me…turns…turns me on…I don't know. It just does." Tori says.

"I'm a woman Tori. A woman. Not a man. I was born a woman. I have boobs. The only thing I don't have is a uterus and ovaries. I can never carry a child. I can make them; but I can't carry them." I say.

"I…I know you're a woman Jade. I know. I…I…fuck. Is…is it weird that I'm kind of turned on right now?" Tori asks me.

"No…why?" I ask Tori.

"I don't know. I've never been with a man before, and…" Before Tori can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"I'm not a man Tori." I say.

"I know you're not Jade. Let me rephrase. I've never been with a woman who has a penis before…is that better?" Tori asks me.

"Kind of." I say.

"Ok. I'm a lesbian. I like women. You're a woman. Therefore, I like you." Tori says.

"You do?" I ask Tori.

"Yes baby. I…I love you." Tori says.

"I…I love you too Tori. Are…are we ok now?" I ask Tori.

"We're ok. Do you want to watch a movie?" Tori asks me.

"Sure. What movie do you want to watch?" I ask Tori.

"I don't care. You choose." Tori says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later…9:25 PM**

While I put my clothes on, Tori picked out a movie, and now, we are cuddled up on the couch, watching Black Swan.

**A Little Over An Hour Later…10:35 PM**

"Jesus Christ." Tori mumbles.

"Ah hah." I say. The main character is going down on her girlfriend and the scene is making me kind of hard right now. I start absentmindedly rubbing myself through my pants and I let out a soft moan.

"Jade." Tori says.

"Ah hah." I say.

"I'm…I'm getting kind…kind of wet right now." Tori says.

"I'm…I'm getting hard." I say.

"Really?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah." I say. Tori starts rubbing me through my pants and I let out a moan.

"Oh god." I mumble.

"You…you are getting hard. So…so hard." Tori says.

"I…I think…I…I think you should probably stop rubbing me Tori." I say.

"I don't wanna." Tori mumbles.

"Tori…fuck. I…I…fuck Tori." I say as I moan. Tori pauses the movie and straddles my hips. She bends down and captures my lips in a heated kiss. She places her hands on my shoulders and I place my hands on her hips. I run my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth and I slip my tongue into her mouth and Tori moans into the kiss. Tori starts unbuttoning my shirt and I move my hands to her shoulders and push a little bit. Tori breaks the kiss and I take a deep breath and start talking.

"Are…are you sure?" I ask Tori.

"Yes baby. I'm sure." Tori says.

"Ok. Get off of me." I say.

"What? Why?" Tori asks me.

"We're going to go upstairs, because I don't want to have sex on my couch." I say.

"Oh, ok." Tori says.

**A Few Minutes Later…10:42 PM**

I break the kiss long enough to remove both of our shirts and bras, and then I go back to kissing Tori. My beautiful Tori. After a couple of minutes of kissing, I pull away and start kissing my way down her neck.

"Jesus Jade." Tori mumbles. I bite down on Tori's left collarbone and she lets out a moan. I lick the spot that I just bit, and then start kissing my way down to her beautiful breasts. I take her left nipple into my mouth and Tori lets out a moan. I run my left hand over Tori's right breast and she lets out another moan when I start squeezing her nipple. After turning both nipples into hard peaks, I kiss Tori's belly button and then I start removing her pants. After taking Tori's pants and underwear off, I bend down and run my tongue over her wet pussy.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Tori mumbles. I do it again and Tori moans.

"Wait…wait…wait." Tori says.

"Why? What's wrong baby? Did I hurt you?" I ask Tori.

"No. You…you didn't hurt me. I'm just kind of nervous right now. I've never been penetrated by anything larger than fingers before." Tori says.

"It's ok Tori. We don't have to have sex if you don't want too." I say.

"No…no…no. I want too, I'm just nervous is all. Will it hurt?" Tori asks me.

"I…I don't know Tori. Cat said it hurt the first time we had sex; but she was a virgin. You're not a virgin are you?" I ask Tori.

"No. I've had sex before; but I've never been penetrated by anything larger than fingers before." Tori says.

"Oh…ok. I'll…I'll go slow. If it starts hurting, tell me, and I pull out, ok?" I ask Tori.

"Ok." Tori mumbles.

"Ok." I say. I climb off of Tori and get off of the bed.

"You look so hot right now baby." I say.

"Thanks hon." Tori says.

"I love you." I say.

"I…I love you too." Tori says. After unbuttoning my pants, I unzip them, and pull my pants and boxers down.

"Jesus Christ Jade. What are you? Like 10 inches?" Tori asks me as I kick my pants and boxers away from me.

"Seven and a half." I say.

"Fuck." Tori says as she starts messing with her hair. I open the nightstand drawer, grab the box of condoms, open the box, take out a condom, close the box, throw the box back into the drawer, close the drawer, and open the condom. After putting the condom on, I climb back on the bed and Tori spreads her legs for me and I let out a moan.

"You're so wet right now baby." I say as I run my finger through the wetness and put the finger in my mouth.

"Jesus Jade. Hurry up and get…get inside me. Please baby. I need you." Tori says. I position myself between Tori's legs, and I grab the base of my cock and place the tip at Tori's opening.

"You ready?" I ask Tori. Tori shakes her head yes, and I push forward and the tip of my cock easily slides into Tori.

"Oh my god. Fuck Jade…feels…feels so good." Tori mumbles.

"Can I push the rest of the way in?" I ask Tori. Tori shakes her head yes, and I lean forward, kiss Tori, and push the rest of the way into her. Tori moans into the kiss and after breaking the kiss, she wraps her arms around me and kisses me again. I slowly pull out of Tori and push into her again and the both of us moan.

"Faster." Tori says.

"You sure?" I ask Tori.

"Yeah. Faster." Tori says. I start a fast pace and pretty soon, the both of us cum. After recuperating, I pull out of Tori and roll off of her.

"Jesus Christ Jade. That…that was amazing." Tori says.

"Yeah it was." I mumble.

"Do…do you like to cuddle after sex?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah. Do…do you?" I ask Tori.

"Yeah." Tori says. After taking the condom off, I throw it into the trash, roll over, and lay my head on Tori's chest.

"Love you baby." I say.

"Love you too." Tori says.

**A Few Minutes Later…11:30 PM**

"I should probably get going." Tori says.

"Mmmmm…ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later…11:45 PM**

After making out for roughly ten minutes, Tori puts her clothes on, and leaves. After brushing my teeth, I climb into bed, and go to sleep.

**A.N. There you guys go. Another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Over A Month Later…05/29/2012 6:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of yelling. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up and stretch.

"Jade!" Tori yells.

"Jade!" Tori yells again. I get out of bed and rush into the bathroom. Tori's on her knees in front of the toilet and she's throwing up. I walk over to Tori, drop to my knees next to her, and start rubbing her back. She's crying and shaking.

"Shhhh baby. I'm here now. You're ok. Shhhhh. You're ok." I say. A few seconds later…she's done throwing up.

"Are you ok now?" I ask Tori. Tori shakes her head yes. I stand up, help Tori up, and the both of us walk over to the sink.

"This…this is the third morning in a row that you've thrown up." I say.

"I…I know." Tori says.

"Do…do you think you could be pregnant?" I ask Tori. The thought crossed my mind the first morning that she threw up, and the second morning, and now, I am almost certain that Tori's pregnant. I'm scared out of my mind; but I'm trying to stay strong, for Tori.

"Oh…oh god. I…fuck. What…what am I going to do Jade? I…I don't…I'm not ready for a kid. We're…we're not ready for a kid. I…I…" Before Tori can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Shhhhh baby. It's ok. Shhhhhh. We don't even know if you're pregnant yet. We'll go get a pregnancy test after school…ok?" I ask Tori.

"O…ok. I…what am I going to tell my parents? What am I going to tell my friends? What…" Before Tori can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Baby…baby…baby…baby…baby. You need to calm down. We don't even know if you're pregnant yet. Why…why don't we worry about telling our parents and friends after we find out whether or now you're pregnant, ok?" I ask Tori.

"O…ok. I'm sorry Jade. I'm sorry I'm freaking out. I'm just scared. Really, really, really scared." Tori says.

"I know baby. I'm scared too. I…I don't want you to be pregnant; but if you are pregnant, we can quit using condoms when we have sex." I say jokingly.

"Jade!" Tori says.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm just trying to lighten the mood. I know you're upset. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful. I'm sorry." I say.

"It's…it's ok Jade. You…you always wore a condom, always; but sometimes condoms break, and…and a lot of times, couples don't notice it when a condom breaks, and we're probably one of those couples, and…" Before Tori can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"You're babbling baby." I say.

"I…I know. I'm sorry. I'm just scared. What if I'm pregnant Jade? What are we going to do? Abortion's out of the question, so that means that we're either going to keep it or give it up for adoption, and…" Before Tori can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Tori baby…you need to calm down, ok? We'll figure this out…ok? Ok?" I ask Tori.

"O…ok. Ok." Tori says. _Now it's my turn to panic. _

"If you are pregnant, people…people are going to ask questions, and…and I don't think I'm ready to give them answers. They're…they're going to ask us who the father is, and…and I don't know if I'm ready to answer that question. Cat…Cat and Trina know that I have a penis; but the…the rest of our friends don't and…and the…the rest of the school doesn't know, and I…I don't know if I'm ready to tell people that…that I was born a…a hermaphrodite. Oh god. What are we going to do? What's going to happen to us? We're too young to have a kid. Oh god. I…" Before I can finish my sentence, Tori interrupts me.

"It's ok baby. Shhhhh…let's cross that bridge when the time comes…ok?" Tori asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Hours Later…4:05 PM (A.N. Sorry to skip ahead so much.)**

Tori and I rarely talked to anyone during school. We mostly kept to ourselves. Everyone asked us if we we're feeling ok, and Tori and I told everyone that we were feeling fine; but in all honesty, we were both scared to death. After school, Tori and I went to Walmart and bought a pregnancy test, and now, we're in my bathroom.

"O…ok. It…it says that I have to…to pee on the pregnancy test, and…and then wait 10 minutes for the results. A plus sign means that I'm pregnant, and a negative sign means that I'm not pregnant." I say.

"O…ok. I'll…I'll leave you be, so you can pee." I say.

"O…ok. Ok." Tori says. After giving Tori a kiss on the cheek, I exit the bathroom, walk over to my bed, and sit down. A couple of minutes later…Tori exits the bathroom, walks over to the bed, and sits down next to me.

"Ten minutes." Tori mumbles.

**Ten Minutes Later…4:17 PM**

"Oh my god!" Tori says rather loudly.

"Oh…oh god. You're…you're pregnant." I mumble.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Few Minutes Later…4:20 PM**

Tori and I have tears pouring down our faces. Tori collapses and I drop to the ground and wrap my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Tori. So, so, so sorry. So sorry." I mumble into her shoulder.

"What are we going to do? What…what are we going to do?" Tori mumbles.

"We'll figure something out baby. We can do this. We can do this." I say.

"O…ok." Tori mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later…4:45 PM**

After Tori and I collect ourselves, we stand up, wash our faces off, exit the bathroom and walk over to my bed.

"Will you hold me?" Tori asks me.

"Sure baby." I say.

**30 Minutes Later…5:15 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" I yell. The door opens and I am met with the sight of my mother and father. Tori and I sit up.

"Hey Jade. Your father and I…oh…hey Tori. How are you doing?" My mom asks Tori.

"I'm not feeling well." Tori mumbles.

"Ohhhh…I'm sorry. Are you sick?" My mom asks Tori. Tori shakes her head no. _I really hope she doesn't…_

"I'm pregnant." Tori mumbles. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This is not the way I wanted to tell my parents that Tori and I are having a baby. Fuck!_

"Excuse me…did you just say that you're pregnant?" My mom asks Tori. Tori shakes her head yes.

"Oh my god. I…I don't know what to say right now…you're…you're pregnant?" My mom asks Tori.

"Yes. Jade and I found out a couple of minutes ago that I'm pregnant." Tori says.

"Is…is it Jade's?" My mom asks Tori. _Excuse me…she did not just ask my girlfriend if the baby is mine._

"I can't believe that you just asked her that. How dare you insinuate that Tori cheated on me and…" Before I can finish yelling at my mother, my Dad interrupts me.

"Jade honey, you need to calm down and stop yelling at your mother." Dad says.

"Excuse me…Mom just asked my girlfriend if the baby is mine…how would you react if someone asked mom if you were the father of me? Hah? How would you react Dad?" I yell.

"Jadelyn West…you really need to stop yelling at me. It's disrespectful and you're making your girlfriend cry." Dad says. I turn my head towards Tori and I frown at the sight of the tears that are rolling down Tori's face.

"Ohhh Tori…please don't cry baby. It's ok…shhhhhhhhh." I say as I wrap my arms around Tori and give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"How…how did this happen Jade? I mean…did…did a condom break? Or were you guys trying for a baby? Just…please…please help me understand. Please." My mom says.

"Tori…Tori and I had sex a couple of months ago, and…and the condom must have broke." I say.

"O…ok. Are you guys going to keep the baby?" My mom asks Tori and I.

"We don't know yet." I say.

"Ok. Have you told your parents yet Tori?" Mom asks Tori.

"No…they're…they're in Italy right now." Tori says.

"Ok. I…I need some time to think. I'll…I'll be downstairs if you need me." Mom says as she turns around and exits the room.

"I'm really dis-appointed Jade. You're 17...your mom and I need some time to think about all of this. The four of us need to sit down later and have a talk…ok?" My Dad asks Tori and I.

"Ok." Tori and I say in unison. Dad exits the room and shuts the door.

"I'm sorry Jade…I'm sorry…I can't…I can't lie…I…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm not good at lying…I'm sorry that I told your parents that I'm pregnant…I'm sorry." Tori says as she starts to cry harder.

"Do you want to keep the baby? Or give it up for adoption?" I ask Tori as I let go of her and lay down. Tori lays down too and puts her head on my chest.

"I want to…to keep it." Tori mumbles.

"Are you sure?" I ask Tori. Tori shakes her head yes.

"You're not going to leave me are you?" Tori asks me.

"No baby. I'm not going to leave you. I love you." I say.

"I love you too Jade. I'm scared…really, really, really scared. My parents are going to freak out when I tell them that I'm pregnant. I'm scared baby…scared." Tori mumbles.

"I know you are baby. I know you are. I'm scared too. This…this baby changes everything. We're going to have to make this baby our number one priority. I'm not worried about whether or not we have the funds to raise a child, because I have nearly four million dollars in my bank account. I can't touch it until my 18th birthday; but it's there and ready to be used once I turn 18. Anyways…the thing I'm worried about the most is our careers. I personally think we should wait until our baby gets older before we pursue a career in acting. What do you think baby?" I ask Tori.

"I agree." Tori mumbles.

"Are we going to be ok Tori?" I ask Tori.

"We're going to be ok baby. We can do this. It's going to be hard; but we can do this." Tori says.

"I'm scared." I mumble.

"Me too. Do you think we should tell our friends at school tomorrow?" Tori asks me.

"Ah…yes…yes I do; but I think we should wait until after summer break to tell everyone else. I mean…we should wait until they start asking questions…I don't know." I say.

"We'll tell our friends tomorrow, and we'll tell everyone else in a mass email once I start to show." Tori says.

"A mass email?" I ask Tori.

"Yeah. I think we should tell everyone in a mass email, because I don't feel like telling everyone individually…you know?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah. Like, once you start showing, people will start asking questions, and we'll answer there questions in a mass email." I say.

"Ok." Tori says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later…6:35 PM**

"Have you guys made a decision yet?" My mom asks Tori and I.

"Yes…we decided that we want to keep the baby." Tori says.

"Ok. Are you guys going to move in together when you both turn 18?" Mom asks Tori and I.

"Yes." Tori and I say in unison.

"Ok. Jade?" Mom says.

"Yes mom." I say.

"You turn 18 in a month…which means that the four million dollars in your bank account is yours to use however you like. I really hope you use it wisely; but knowing you, you will. Your father and I will put the bank account in your name on your 18th birthday. Right now it's in our names; but we haven't touched it…promise. Anyways, your father and I are leaving for Texas in the morning, and…" Before my Mom can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"You guys just got back from New York City." I say.

"I know honey…I'm sorry that your father and I aren't more involved in your life; but we have work, and…" Before my mom can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Whatever mom…just go and have fun with Dad in bum fuck Texas." I say. _I know my parents love me; but they always leave me, always. _

"I'm sorry Jade…I'm sorry." Mom says.

"Whatever Mom. Have fun in Texas. Come on baby…let's get out of here." I say to Tori.

"O…ok." Tori mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:00 PM**

Tori opens the front door of her house and we step into the house and freeze.

"Oh my god." Tori and I say in unison. Cat quits eating Trina out, sits up, and Trina grabs a blanket off the back of the couch and throws it over herself and Cat.

"Tori!" Cat yells as she gets off of the couch, runs over to Tori and wraps her arms around her.

"You're naked Cat." Tori says.

"Oops…sorry." Cat says as she lets go of Tori and runs over to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Hey…hey guys." Trina says. _This isn't the first time we've walked in on Trina and Cat having sex. It's still a bit of a surprise; but at this point, we're kind of used to it._

"Hey. Do you guys want to go grab some dinner with Jade and I? We have something important to tell you." Tori says.

"Ah…sure. Come on baby…let's go shower and get dressed." Trina says to Cat.

"Kay Kay." Cat says.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:30 PM**

Trina, Cat, Tori and I are seated at a table towards the back of Denny's.

"What did you guys want to talk to us about?" Trina asks Jade and I.

"Ah…this…this might come as a bit of a shock; but I'm…I'm pregnant." Tori says.

"Oh my god!" Cat and Trina say in unison. Both of their mouths are hanging open.

"We…we didn't plan on having a baby. It just kind of…happened." I say.

"Jade…can I talk to you for a second…please?" Trina asks me.

"Ah…sure." I say. Trina stands up, grabs my arm, pulls me out of the chair, and starts leading me to the front of the restaurant. She opens the front door and drags me over to the side of the building. She let's go of my arm and punches me in my left eye. I double over in pain and put my left hand over my left eye.

"I knew this would happen. I knew Tori would get pregnant. I told her…I told her that she should go on the pill; but she didn't listen. She didn't listen." Trina mumbles.

"What?" I ask Trina.

"I'm sorry I punched you." Trina says.

"It's ok. You're mad. I would be mad too if I were you; but what did you say before you told me you were sorry?" I ask Trina.

"When…when Tori told me that you were born with a penis…" Trina whispers the word penis. "I told her that she should go on the pill, and she told me that she wanted to get pregnant and…" Before Trina can finish her sentence, I interrupt her. My mouth drops open and all kinds of thoughts start running through my head. _Is Trina telling the truth? Did Tori want to get pregnant? No…that's not right. Tori was downright terrified when we found out she was pregnant. She's a good actress; but not that good. Jesus Christ. What if Trina is telling the truth? What if Tori wanted to get pregnant? Oh god. I need time to think. _Without saying a word to Trina, I turn around and start running. I run to my car, open the drivers side door, get into the car, take the keys out of my pocket, shove them into the ignition, start the car, put on my seatbelt, throw the car into reverse, back out of my parking spot, throw the car into drive, and speed out of the parking lot.

**Trina's P.O.V. **

_Good work Trina. Now all's you have to do is wait. Jade will be yours in no time. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori and Jade talked about Tori going on the pill, and Tori told Jade that the pill makes her sick. Tori told Jade that she used to take it, because it helped regulate her periods; but she doesn't take it anymore. Thought I would throw that in there. **

**Trina's P.O.V. 7:45 PM**

After Jade leaves, I head inside and walk back to our table.

"Where's Jade?" Tori asks me as I take a seat next to Cat and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"She wasn't feeling good, so she went home." Trina says.

"Without me?" Tori asks me.

"I wouldn't worry about it Tori. I'm sure she's fine." I say. _She's probably thinking about Tori. Thinking about how Tori "lied to her." Thinking about breaking up with Tori._

"You're probably right. I'll call her after we're done eating." Tori says.

**Tori's P.O.V. **

_Why would Jade leave me here? Maybe she got sick to her stomach and decided to go home and lie down. That's probably it. Wait…didn't Trina ask Jade if she could talk to her for a second? Duh! Of course she did. That's why they went outside. Stupid Tori. Jade seemed fine a few minutes ago. Hmmm…maybe Trina said something to Jade, and Jade freaked out and decided to go somewhere to think. I wonder what Trina said to Jade. _

"Trina." I say.

"Yes Tori." Trina says.

"What did you say to Jade, when the both of you guys went outside to talk?" I ask Trina.

"Ah…I yelled at her for getting you pregnant." Trina says. _She's lying. Her left eye is twitching and she's playing with her fingernails. _

"You're lying Trina." I say calmly.

"No I'm not." Trina says. Her left eye twitches again.

"You're lying baby. Tell tori the truth. Please." Cat says.

"Ah…ah…I…I told her that…that you…you had told me that…that you wanted to get pregnant." Trina says.

"You did what?" I yell.

"I'm sorry Tori. I…I fuck…I…I'm jealous of you…ok? I'm jealous because you have Jade, and I don't. I…I told her that…that you wanted to get pregnant, because…because I thought it might break you two up, and…and she would come crawling to me, and…" Before Trina can finish her sentence, I reach across the table and slap Trina so hard her head turns.

"I can't believe you Trina. I thought you were my sister…my friend. How dare you try to break Jade and I up. You…you…you bitch. I…errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." I say rather loudly. I stand up and start making my way towards the front of the restaurant. I open the door, step outside, and start running. I don't know where I'm running.

"Tori!" Cat yells.

"Tori!" Cat yells again. I turn around and a few seconds later, Cat runs up to me and wraps her arms around me.

"I'm sorry Tori. I'm sorry. I…I didn't know…I didn't know. I'm sorry." Cat mumbles as she let's go of me.

"I…I don't…I don't understand. I…I thought…I thought she was happy for me. I…I thought she was happy that I was in a committed relationship. I…I thought she was happy with you. I…I don't understand why she would try to break Jade and I up. I…I'm sorry Cat. I'm sorry that Trina wants Jade. I…" Before I can finish my sentence, Cat interrupts me.

"It's not your fault Tori. I could tell that Trina was starting to stray. She…she looks at Jade a lot more than she looks at me, and…and I'm not surprised that she wants Jade. I'm surprised that she told your girlfriend and the…the mother of your baby that you wanted to get pregnant; but I'm not surprised that she wants Jade. I'm sorry that my ex-girlfriend tried to break you up. I'm sorry Tori." Cat says.

"You…you broke up with Trina?" I ask Cat. Cat shakes her head yes.

"I'm sorry Cat. I…I know how much you liked her." I say.

"It's ok Tori. It's not your fault Trina's a bitch. After…after you got up and started running away from the table, I told Trina that we're over, and I stood up, and started following you. I'm glad that I caught you before you did something stupid, like run in front of a car." Cat says.

"I…I need to call Jade." I mumble.

"Ok." Cat says. After taking my phone out of my pocket, I slide the slider to the right, and press the phone icon. A few seconds later…I find Jade's name on my contact list, and I press on her name, and then on her number, and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"What do you want?" Jade says angrily.

"Jade…I'm…I'm sorry." I say. _Why am I saying sorry? I didn't do anything wrong. _

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Did…did you want to get pregnant Tori? Please tell me the truth…you know I don't like it when people lie to me." Jade says angrily.

"No baby. I didn't want to get pregnant. Trina told me what she told you. I…I slapped her, and…and ran away from the table. Cat broke up with her and she followed me outside and now…now she's standing a few feet from me. I…I can't believe that you would think that…that I wanted to get pregnant. I mean, I know Trina told you that I wanted to get pregnant; but she lied baby. She lied." I say.

"Why…why would she lie to me? She has no reason to lie to me." Jade says.

"Oh, and I do?" I ask her angrily.

"I don't know Tori. I've…I've heard stories about women getting pregnant, so there…there boyfriends would stay with them forever, and…and when Trina told me that you wanted to get pregnant, I started thinking about all of the stories I have heard, and…and I freaked out, and ran…well drove away; but anyways. We need to talk Tori. Where are you?" Jade asks me.

"Oh my god Jade. I can't believe you right now. How dare you think I would get pregnant to make you stay with me forever. You…you should know better than that. How dare you accuse me of something so…so…so vile." I yell into the phone.

"I'm sorry Tori. I'm sorry. I'm…I'm turning around now. Are you still at Denny's?" Jade asks me.

"Yes." I mumble.

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes. We need to talk." Jade says.

"I…I know." I mumble.

"Is Cat still with you?" Jade asks me.

"Yes." I mumble.

"Ok. I'll see you in a few minutes. Love you…bye." Jade says.

"I love you too. Bye." I say. I hear a click, and after putting my phone into my pocket, I walk over to Cat and wrap my arms around her.

"Jade's coming to pick us up. I…I think." I mumble.

**A Little Over An Hour Later…9:20 PM Normal P.O.V. Tori's House.**

Tori, Cat and I just got done talking. We talked about everything. All of our insecurities. Our fears…everything. Tori and I are ok now, and Cat is feeling better, because Tori and I gave her candy. Trina has yet to come home…thank god. I want to kill her. **(A.N. Tori and Jade are going to call Jade's family doctor tomorrow and schedule an appointment for Tori. Jade called her parents and they both agreed to pay for Tori's medical care…I hope that makes sense. I'm sure most of you can figure out why they didn't want Tori to see her family doctor. It has something to do with insurance and billing.)**

**Two Hours Later…11:30 PM**

We just got done watching Aladdin. After cleaning up the empty Chinese food cartons, we head up to Tori's room and go to bed.

**A.N. Nice, short chapter. The shit just hit Trina's pretty, bleached foot fan. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. The play that Jade and Tori had to do…the one about the detective and the cop…well they did that play a month ago. Sorry that I never mentioned anything about it. **

**The Next Day…6:30 AM**

I awaken to the sound of an alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up in bed, reach over to the nightstand, and turn the alarm off. I look to my right and I smile at the sight of Tori and Cat. When we went to sleep last night, Tori and I were cuddling, and Cat was curled up in a ball on the left side of the bed, and now, Tori and Cat are cuddling.

"Tori…Cat. It's time to wake up guys!" I say rather loudly as I start to shake Tori.

"Five more minutes." Tori mumbles.

"Come on baby. It's time to wake up." I say.

"Mmmmm k." Tori mumbles as she opens her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" I ask Tori.

"Like a rock." Tori says.

"Me too. Would you mind letting go of Cat? I'm getting kind of jealous." I say. Tori looks down and she smiles at the sight of a still sleeping Cat. Tori let's go of Cat and Cat lets out a groan and rolls onto her right side. After wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Tori sits up and I lean forward a bit and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." Tori mumbles.

"I love you too." I say.

"Come on Kitty Cat. It's time to wake up." Tori says as she starts to shake Cat.

"Don't wanna." Cat mumbles.

"Come on Cat. I'll give you a lollipop after breakfast if you get up and shower and get dressed." I say.

"Kay Kay." Cat says as she throws the covers off of her, gets out of bed, and runs out of the room.

"I wonder where she's going." Tori says.

"Who knows." I say.

"I'm going to go shower and get dressed. Care to join me?" Tori asks me.

"Ah…I would; but the last time we showered together, you gave me three blow jobs, and we ended up being 20 minutes late for school." I say. Tori starts to pout and I roll my eyes and give her a kiss on the lips.

"What if I promise to only give you one blow job in the shower?" Tori asks me.

"Ok; but if you try to give me more than one, I'll spank you so hard, you can't sit down for a week." I say.

"Jesus Christ baby. That sounds more like a present than a punishment." Tori says. I roll my eyes and start climbing out of bed.

**A Few Minutes Later…6:44 AM**

"Can you get my back?" Tori asks me.

"Sure baby." I say. Tori hands me the soapy wash cloth and I start cleaning her back. After I'm done covering her back in strawberry smelling soap, I set the washcloth down on the side of the shower/tub, and move, so Tori can wash the soap off of her back. After she's done washing the soap off of her back, we switch positions, so I can wash the shampoo out of my hair. A few seconds later…

"Jesus Tori." I mumble as I buck my hips and let out a moan. I look down and smile at the sight of Tori. She has my semi-hard cock in her mouth. After sucking on the tip for a couple of minutes, she relaxes her throat and takes me all the way in.

"Jesus fucking Christ Tori. Fuck!" I yell. She pulls back until just the tip of my cock remains in her mouth, and then she relaxes her throat again and takes me all the way in. A few minutes later, I cum, screaming Tori's name. After swallowing everything I gave her, Tori stands up and kisses me. I can taste myself on her lips.

"Jesus Christ baby." I mumble.

"You like that?" Tori asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Sit…sit down on the edge of the tub." I say. Tori does as I say.

"Spread your legs." I say. Tori spreads her legs and I drop to my knees in front of her and capture her lips in a heated kiss. I run my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to grant me access. I slip my tongue into her mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. A few seconds later…I pull away and start kissing my way down her body. I take her left nipple into my mouth and bite down on the swollen bud.

"Jesus Jade." Tori mumbles. I release her nipple and start kissing my way down to her shaven pussy. I run my tongue over her slick folds and she lets out a moan.

"Does Tori like that?" I say in my best southern accent.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori snaps. I roll my eyes. I lick from the bottom of her slit, all the way to the top and Tori lets out a moan. She grabs the back of my head and pushes me further into her shaven pussy. I roll my eyes and run my tongue over her swollen clit. A couple of minutes later…Tori cums, screaming my name.

**A Couple of Minutes Later…6:55 AM**

We just finished showering, and after I turn the water off, I open the shower door, and Tori and I get out of the shower and grab a couple of towels off of the counter next to the sink. After drying off, we wrap the towels around us, and exit the bathroom.

"Hey guys." Cat says excitedly.

"Hey Cat. What time is it?" I ask Cat.

"Ah…6:57." Cat says.

"Wow…sorry we took so long in the shower." I say.

"It's ok. Can I have my lollipop now?" Cat asks me.

"Nope. After breakfast." I say.

"Ah…poop." Cat mumbles.

"Sorry Kitty Cat." I say.

"It's ok. I…I saw Trina." Cat says.

"You did hah? Where is she?" Tori asks Cat.

"She's downstairs. She…she apologized to me, and…and we kind of made up." Cat says.

"You made up! Did you have sex with her Cat?" Tori asks Cat. Tori's starting to raise her voice. I place my right hand on the small of her back and she takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Kind of." Cat mumbles.

"What do you mean kind of?" I ask Cat.

"She…she went down on me." Cat mumbles. **(A.N. Cat showered and got dressed after Trina went down on her.)**

"Oh my god." I mumble.

"Get out Cat!" Tori yells.

"Tori…" Before Cat can finish her sentence, Tori interrupts her.

"Get out!" Tori yells again.

"Calm down baby. It's ok. Shhhhhhh…it's ok." I say as I start rubbing circles on Tori's back.

"Get out." Tori says.

"I'm sorry Tori. I…I love Trina, and…and I think she loves me. I…I don't really know. She…she apologized to me, and then she…she told me that she loves me; but she's not in love with me, and…and then…then she kissed me, and…and I let her go down on me, and…and when…when I came down from my orgasmic high, I…I told her that we couldn't be together, because…because she…she broke my heart, and…and she tried to steal Jade away from you, and…and I'm sorry Tori. I'm sorry that I…I let her go down on me. Trust me, it will never happen again. I promise. She broke my heart Tori, and…and I can't be with someone who fucks with people's hearts. I'm sorry Tori." Cat says as she starts to cry.

"Jesus Christ Cat. I'm…I'm sorry I snapped at you. When…when you said that you made up, I thought that you meant that you guys got back together. I…fuck. I feel like such an ass right now. Do you forgive me?" Tori asks Cat.

"I forgive you." Cat says.

"Good. After Jade and I get dressed, I'll make us some breakfast and then we can go to school, ok?" Tori asks Cat and I.

"Ok." Cat and I say in unison. Cat turns around so Tori and I can get dressed, and after Tori and I finish getting dressed, we grab our backpacks, exit the room, and head down to the kitchen.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:05 AM**

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Tori asks Cat and I.

"Waffles." Cat says.

"Pancakes." I say.

"Ok. I'll make us some Waffles, Pancakes, Eggs, and Sausage." Tori says.

"Ok." Cat and I say in unison.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:20 AM**

Cat and I sat the table a few minutes ago, so after Tori places the food and Orange Juice on the table, the three of us make ourselves a plate of food, and start eating.

"After we're done eating, I'm going to call the doctor and schedule us an appointment…ok?" I ask Tori.

"Ok." Tori says.

"When are you guys going to tell our friends that you're pregnant?" Cat asks Tori.

"Ah…Jade and I decided that we're going to tell our friends today at lunch." Tori says.

"Kay kay! When are you guys going to tell everyone else in school?" Cat asks Tori and I.

"We're going to tell them after summer break." I say.

"Kay kay! Oh…are you going to tell people that Jade has a penis, and that she's the…the mother of the baby?" Cat asks Tori and I._ This inquisitive Cat, is not the Cat I'm used to. _

"Yes. We're going to tell our friends today at lunch, and we'll tell everyone else later." I say.

"Kay kay! Can I have my lollipop now?" Cat asks me.

"No lollipop until after we finish eating breakfast…ok?" I ask Cat.

"Kay kay!" Cat says excitedly. _There's the Cat I know and love._

"What ya eatin?" Trina asks Tori, Cat, and I.

"Waffles, Pancakes, Eggs, and Sausage. There's more than enough, so why don't you go ahead and make yourself a plate." Tori says. Tori's mad right now. It's going to take a while; but she'll forgive Trina one of these days. We both will.

"Ah…ok. Thanks." Trina mumbles.

"Whatever." Tori says.

"Be nice Tori." I say.

"You're welcome Trina." Tori mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:45 AM**

"Thanks for the Lollipop Jade." Cat says to me.

"You're welcome Cat. Are you feeling better?" I ask Cat.

"Yeah. Mmm sorry I broke down earlier." Cat says. _During breakfast, Trina apologized to me for lying to me about Tori, and I told her that I didn't forgive her; but I would eventually, and then Trina apologized to Tori, and Tori went off on Trina, and left the table and I followed her into the bathroom, and calmed her down, and when we went back to the table to finish our breakfast, Cat was crying, and Trina was missing. Cat told us that Trina called her a bunch of names, and anyways…it wasn't pretty; but Cat's ok now. I can tell she still loves Trina. I hope she can move on soon. _

"You still love her don't you?" Tori asks Cat.

"Yes. I…I still love her." Cat says.

"Remember Cat, time heels everything." Tori says.

"I know." Cat says.

"You'll be ok Cat. Tori and I are here for you if you need someone to talk too…ok?" I ask Cat.

"Ok." Cat mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later…8:00 AM**

"Alright class. Today is the day you guys take your finals. Who wants to go first?" Sikowitz asks the class.

"Jade and I want to go first." Tori says.

"We do?" I ask Tori.

"Yes. Follow my lead…ok?" Tori asks me.

"Ok; but what about the script we typed up last week?" I ask Tori.

"Forget about it. I'm ready to tell people I'm pregnant…are you ready to tell people about your secret?" Tori whispers.

"Any day now guys." Sikowitz says.

"Give us a minute." I say.

"Ok." Sikowitz says as he starts drinking from a coconut.

"I…I thought we were going to wait." I whisper.

"I want to tell people now; but if you want to wait…we can." Tori says.

"Ah…I guess we can tell people now." I say. _I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. _

"Ok. Follow my lead." Tori says.

"Ok." I mumble. Tori and I stand up and make our way to the stage area. We step onto the stage and face the audience.

"Jade…there's something I need to tell you." Tori says.

"What is it baby? You know you can tell me anything." I say.

"I'm…I'm pregnant." Tori mumbles.

"What?" I ask Tori.

"I'm pregnant." Tori says.

"Oh my god. This…this can't be happening to me. This…who…who's the father?" I ask Tori.

"Excuse me! I can't believe you just asked me that. You're the father Jade. You are. I would never cheat on you, and you know that." Tori says angrily.

"I'm…I'm sorry baby. Give me a minute. I…I need some time to think." I say. I start rubbing my temple with my right hand. A few seconds later…

"I'm scared." I say.

"I know. I'm scared too. Our parents are going to freak when we tell them that I am pregnant." Tori says.

"My parents are never home, so I highly doubt they would care." I say.

"What…what are we going to tell our friends? Our classmates." Tori asks me.

"We're going to tell them the truth Tori." I say.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell them about your secret?" Tori asks me.

"Yes baby…I'm ready." I say.

"And…scene." Tori says. Everyone starts clapping and Tori and I interlace our hands and turn towards the class. A few seconds later, everyone quits clapping.

"Nice job ladies. Interesting plot. I liked it." Sikowitz says.

"I really am pregnant Sikowitz, and Jade is the…mother of my baby." Tori says. Gasps. Sikowitz starts laughing and then when he realizes that Tori is being serious, he stops laughing.

"Oh my god. You're telling the truth; but how…how is that even possible. Women can't get other women pregnant…unless…Jade…Jade was born with a penis and testicles." Sikowitz says.

"I was born with a penis and testicles. Yes…I am a hermaphrodite." I say.

"Oh my god." Everyone says in unison.

"We were going to tell everyone at the start of the next school year; but we changed our minds and decided to tell you guys now. We don't really care if you guys tell other people. Tori and I are ready to face whatever life throws at us." I say.

"I'm…I'm not going to tell anyone Jade." Sikowitz says.

"Me neither." Everyone says in unison.

"Ok. Thanks guys." I say.

"Jade and I are going to tell everyone later on tonight…ok?" Tori asks the class.

"Ok." Everyone says in unison.

"Thanks guys." Tori and I say in unison.

"You guys get an A." Sikowitz says.

"Thanks Sikowitz." I say.

"You're welcome. Ah…who wants to go next?" Sikowitz asks the class.

"I do." Cat says.

"Ok. I'm ready when you are." Sikowitz says. Tori and I get off of the stage and sit back down in our chairs.

**A Few Hours Later…11:15 AM (A.N. Thought I would throw in some banter about how big Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Jade's penis' are.) **

After Cat, André, Beck, Robbie, Tori and I get some food from the grub truck, we walk over to our usual table and sit down.

"So Jade, how big are you?" Beck asks me.

"Seven and a half inches." I say as I look to my right and smile at the sight of Tori. She's blushing. I give her a kiss on the cheek and turn my head towards Beck.

"Wow…you're bigger than me. I'm six and a half inches; but thick. Really, really, really thick." Beck says.

"I'm eight inches long and six inches thick." Andre says.

"Wow…that's pretty damn big Andre. I'm seven inches long and four inches thick." Robbie says.

"Wow." Andre, Beck, and I say in unison.

"One time, my brother got his penis stuck in a vacuum hose, and we had to call 911, and the paramedics came to our house and removed the hose from my brothers penis." Cat says.

"Why did…never mind." I say.

"Ohhh…I almost forgot." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket, slide the slider to the right, press on the phone icon, press on the contacts icon, scroll down to Dr. Dumas, press on her name, press on the number, and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Dr. Dumas' office." A lady says.

"Hello ma'am. How are you doing today?" I ask the lady.

"I'm doing well. How can I help you?" The lady asks me.

"My name is Jade West and I would like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Dumas." I say.

"Ok…I'm looking at her schedule now, and it looks like she has an opening today at 4:00. Does that work for you?" The lady asks me.

"That works for me. Oh…the appointment is for my girlfriend Tori Vega…ok?" I ask the lady.

"Ah…ok. See you guys at 4:00…bye." She says as she hangs up.

"Ah…ok then. Anyways…we have an appointment today at 4:00 with Dr. Dumas…ok?" I ask Tori.

"Ok baby." Tori says as she gives me a kiss.

**A Few Hours Later…4:25 PM**

"Ok Tori. Tests confirm that you are indeed pregnant, and by the light history you gave me…I would say you're roughly two months pregnant. Ah…do you know who the father is?" Dr. Dumas asks Tori.

"Um…yes…yes I…I do know who the father is. It's…it's Jade." Tori says.

"Oh…ok then. I'm sorry. I was unaware that you and Jade were romantically involved. I'm sorry." Dr. Dumas says.

"It's ok Dr. Dumas. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I say.

"It's ok. Ah…I would like to have a look at the baby, so could you please remove your shirt and lie down." Dr. Dumas says.

"Ah…sure." Tori says.

"Ok." Dr. Dumas.

**A Few Minutes Later…5:05 PM**

"How does June 29th at 3:30 sound?" The lady, who I talked to earlier, asks.

"Sounds good to me." Tori says.

"Me too." I say.

"Ok." The lady says. A few seconds later, she hands Tori a card with the appointment date and time written on it in black ink.

"Thanks ma'am. You're going to send the bill to my house in my name…right?" Tori asks the lady.

"Right. It'll be in a discreet envelope…promise." She says.

"Thank you ma'am." Tori says.

"You're welcome. See you guys in a month." She says.

"Bye." Tori and I say in unison.

"Bye." She says.

**A Few Minutes Later…5:35 PM**

After filling Tori's prescription for pre-natal vitamins at the pharmacy down the street from her house, we grab some Chinese food from the restaurant next to the pharmacy and head back to her house.

**A Few Hours Later…9:45 PM**

"Dear students and faculty of Hollywood Arts. I'm pregnant, and Jade is the mother of my baby. Most of you are probably asking yourselves…how is that possible? It is possible. Jade was born with a penis and testicles. We had sex a couple of months ago, and the condom broke, so that's how I became pregnant. Anyways, Jade and I have nothing to hide. We are who we are, so deal with it. Sincerely Tori, and Jade." Tori says.

"Sounds good to me. Press send." I say.

"Ok." Tori says. She presses send and a couple of seconds later, a window pops up on the computer screen, letting us know that the email is being sent to 1,748 students.

"That was fun." Tori says.

"Yeah it was. I'm tired. Wanna go to bed?" I ask Tori.

"Mmmmhmmmm." Tori mumbles as she yawns.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later…10:00 PM**

After Tori and I brush our teeth, we strip down to our underwear and bras and go to bed.

**Another chapter complete. I hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. I switched Tori's Dad's profession from Cop to Writer. He writes books for a living.**

**05/31/2012 6:30 AM**

I awaken to the feeling of someone kissing my neck.

"Jesus Tori." I mumble as Tori bites down on my pulse point. Tori does it again and I let out a moan.

"I'm horny." Tori mumbles.

"I can tell." I say.

"I want you in me." Tori says.

"I want you to ride me baby." I say.

"Mmmm ok." Tori mumbles. Tori claims my lips in a heated kiss. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access. Tori pulls away a few seconds later and starts kissing her way down my body.

"Take off your bra." Tori says.

"I'll take mine off if you take yours off." I say. Tori rolls her eyes and reaches behind her and starts undoing the clasps on her bra. A few seconds later, Tori takes my left nipple into her mouth.

"Ohhh Tori." I moan out.

"You like that baby?" Tori asks me after she lets go of my nipple. I shake my head yes. Tori kisses my nipple and then starts kissing her way down to the waistband of my boxer briefs. Tori starts rubbing me through my boxer briefs and I let out a moan.

"You're hard." Tori mumbles.

"I always have morning wood." I say.

"Good point. Lift your butt up." Tori says. I lift my butt and Tori pulls down my boxer briefs, gets out of bed, drops the boxer briefs, and starts taking off her bra and panties. After removing her bra and panties, she climbs onto the bed and straddles me. She grabs a hold of my pulsing cock, and lifts up a bit and positions the head of my cock at her opening. She slowly sinks down on my cock and the both of us let out a moan.

"So…so tight." I mumble.

"So big." Tori mumbles. She lifts up until just the head of my cock remains in her and then she sinks back down and the both of us let out a moan. Tori starts riding me faster and harder, and a few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, Tori lifts up and my spent cock slides out of her. She rolls off of me and lays down next to me.

"We…we should get up and shower." I mumble.

"What time is it?" Tori asks me. I turn my head to the left so I can look at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"6:45." I say. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I got it." Tori says. Tori sits up in bed, grabs the house phone off of the receiver, presses the talk button, and puts the phone to her ear.

**Tori's P.O.V. **

"Vega residence, this is Tori speaking." I say.

"Hey Tori. How's my favorite daughter doing?" Mom asks me.

"Mom? Wow…I haven't heard from you in ages. Ah…I'm doing ok I guess." I say.

"Ok? What's wrong baby girl?" Mom asks me.

"Ah…I'll tell you when you and Dad get home from Italy." I say.

"You're Dad and I are going to be in Italy for another three months, so why don't you go ahead and tell me now." Mom says.

"Three months? I thought you guys were coming home next week." I say.

"Your Dad has a lot of research to do for his new book, and it's going to take at least another three months, possibly more. I'm sorry Tori." Mom says.

"It's ok Mom. I guess I'll just tell you what's wrong with me now instead of later." I say.

"Ok." Mom says.

"I'm…I'm pregnant Mom." I say. Silence.

"Mom? Hello. Mom?" I say. Silence.

"Mom?" I say.

"I'm…I'm still here honey. Ah…wow. You're…you're pregnant?" Mom asks me.

"Yeah, and…and Jade is the father, well, mother of the baby." I say.

"Jade's the father of the baby?" Mom asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"That's not possible Tori. Women can't get women pregnant, unless, they were born with a penis and testi…oh my god! You're dating a hermaphrodite." Mom says.

"Yes…yes Mom. Jade…Jade is a hermaphrodite." I say.

"Wow. Ah…ok. Um…how…how far along are you?" Mom asks me.

"I'm a little less than two months along." I say.

"O…ok. Ah…are you going to keep the baby?" Mom asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"O…ok. Ah...what…what are your guys' plans for the future?" Mom asks me.

"Ah…Jade turns 18 in a few weeks, and I turn 18 a few days after Jade, and anyways…we plan on moving in together after my 18th birthday." I say.

"Ok. What about your guys' acting careers?" Mom asks me.

"Ah…we're going to put our careers on hold until we're both confident enough to leave him or her with a babysitter while we're both acting." I say. **(A.N. I hope that makes sense. Like, they want to wait until him or her gets old enough to be left with a babysitter. Does that make sense? I'm shutting up now. GAH!)**

"Ok. How are you guys going to pay for things like housing? Food? Clothes? Childcare?" Mom asks me.

"Jade has a little less than four million dollars in her bank account." I say.

"Wow…ok. Well…I'm not very happy that you're pregnant Tori; but it sounds like you guys have everything planned out, which is a good thing. I'm sorry your Dad and I aren't more involved in your life; but we have work, and you and Trina can take care of yourselves. You know?" Mom asks me. _She doesn't sound very sincere._

"Yeah…I guess." I mumble.

"I gotta go…bye." Mom says as she hangs up. I press the end button and put the phone back on the receiver.

"My…my mom just hung up on me." I say.

"Seriously?" Jade asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"I'm sorry baby." Jade says. She tries to wrap her arms around me; but I push her away from me and get out of bed.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away from me. I…I just…I don't want to be comforted right now. I need some time to think. I'll be in the shower if you need me." I say.

"O…ok." Jade mumbles. I walk to the bathroom, open the door, step into the bathroom, and slam the door behind me.

**Normal P.O.V. **

After grabbing some clothes out of Tori's closet, (Most of my clothes are here.) I exit her room and make my way to the bathroom across the hall from her room.

**A Few Minutes Later…6:52 AM**

Two tan arms slip around my waist, and I jump and turn around.

"Jesus Christ Tori." I say.

"Mmm sorry about earlier. I was mad, because my Mom hung up on me, and I didn't feel like being comforted, because I…I don't know. I don't know why I didn't feel like being comforted. Anyways, my Mom seems to care less that I'm pregnant. The only thing she was worried about was whether or not we would have enough money to take care of the baby. I think she thought that she would have to pay for my medical care, and housing, and food and what not. Her and Dad are going to be in Italy for another three months. I'm pretty pissed off at my Mom right now; but I'll get over it. I…I feel like I've been let down by a lot of people. My Mom, Trina, my Dad. He's as bad as my Mom is. You know what really pisses me off?" Tori asks me.

"What pisses you off baby?" I ask Tori.

"Mom and Dad rarely say I Love You to Trina and I." Tori says.

"I'm…I'm sorry baby. I…I wish there was something I could do. I'm…I'm sorry." I say.

"It's not your fault Jade. You're parents are gone a lot; but at least they care about you…you know?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah. They love me a lot, and I love them. I just wish they were home more." I say.

"Yeah. I feel the same way about my parents." Tori mumbles.

"We should hurry up and finish showering. The water is starting to get cold." I say.

**A Little Less Than an Hour Later…7:45 AM**

Tori and I make our way to her locker. I let go of her hand so she can open her locker. A few seconds later…Tori opens her locker and a piece of paper falls out of her locker.

"Hmmm…I wonder what this is." Tori says as she bends over and picks up the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" I ask Tori. Tori unfolds the paper, and starts reading it…out loud.

"You're a whore Tori. I knew you were easy; but not that easy. Skank. I can't believe you left me for Jade. She's a freak of nature. The both of you will rot in hell. Fucking dykes." Tori says. She drops the piece of paper and turns towards me. She's crying. I wrap my arms around her and she puts her head in the crook of my neck and I can feel the tears that are escaping her eyes.

"Shhhh baby. It's ok. It's ok." I mumble. _Quit fooling yourself Jade. It's not ok. Your girlfriend is pregnant with your baby. Everyone knows you were born with a penis and testicles. Your parents are in Texas. Tori's parents are in Italy. Trina's a bitch. Cat is depressed. _My anger gets the best of me and I pull away from Tori, take two steps back, and punch the locker to the left of hers. The sweet feeling of pain calms me down a bit.

"What's…what's the name of your ex-girlfriend?" I ask Tori.

"Christina Nicholas." Tori says.

"She goes to our school right?" I ask Tori.

"Right. Please don't hurt her Jade. Please. The last thing we need is you spending a night in jail for assault. Let's just…let's just forget this ever happened…ok?" Tori asks me.

"No Tori, because it did happen. Someone wrote you a horrible note and put it in your locker. Someone who you used to care about hurt you, and that person has to pay." I say.

"No…no Jade. It's ok baby. I'm ok now. See…not crying. Please Jade. It's ok." Tori says. I punch the locker again and I can feel a bone in my hand crack.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Jesus Fucking Christ. God damn it. Fuck!" I yell as I clench my hand and collapse to the ground. My hand hurts. I think it's broken.

"Someone go get the nurse!" Tori yells. She drops to her knees next to me and I let out a groan.

"It hurts Tori." I mumble.

"I know it does baby. Shhhh…it's going to be ok. You're ok. Shhhhhh." Tori says as she starts rubbing my back.

"Jade!" Cat yells. A few seconds later…she drops to her knees next to Tori.

"Are…are you ok Jade? Did someone hurt you? Oh Jade…please tell me you're ok." Cat says.

"I'm…I'm ok. I…I think my hands broken though. Hurts so bad. Fuck. Tori's…Tori's ex-girlfriend wrote her a note and put it in her…fuck…locker, and…and the…the bitch wrote some pretty hurtful stuff, and…and then…then I started thinking about Tori, and you, and Trina, and I…I got mad and punched the locker, and then I punched it again, and…fuck…my hand broke." I mumble.

"Oh Jade." Cat mumbles.

**A Little Over Three Hours Later…11:15 AM**

"Alright Ms. West…you are free to go. I don't want to see you back here ever again…understood?" Dr. Hart asks me.

"Yes sir. I understand." I say.

"Good. Here is a prescription for Vicodin. Take two with food every time you're in pain…ok?" Dr. Hart asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Ok. I'll be right back with your release papers." Dr. Hart says. **(A.N. I'm not really sure about the laws regarding people under the age of 18 signing themselves out of the hospital…sorry.)**

**A Few Minutes Later…11:45 AM**

"Hey guys." Tori says as we sit down at our normal table.

"Hey." Beck, Andre, Robbie, Rex, and Cat say in unison.

"How's the hand?" Andre asks me.

"It hurts. I broke three bones in my hand and one bone in my pinkie." I say.

"Ooooo…I'm sorry man. What did the doctors give you for the pain?" Andre asks me.

"Andre!" Beck scolds. Andre puts his head down.

"Mmmm sorry Beck." Andre says.

"It's ok Andre. You want a tamale?" Beck asks Andre.

"Yeah." Andre says excitedly as he lifts his head up.

"Ok. I'll be right back. Can I get you guys anything?" Beck asks Tori and I.

"Can you get me a couple slices of pizza and a Diet Coke please?" Tori asks Beck.

"Sure. Do you want anything to eat Jade?" Beck asks me.

"Ah…can I get a turkey sandwich with lettuce, tomato, onion, pickles, olives, and mayonnaise please? Oh…and a Pepsi." I say.

"Ok. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Beck says.

"Ok. Oh…wait…let me give you some money for…" Before I can finish my sentence, Tori interrupts me.

"I got it baby." Tori says.

"No guys…I got it." Beck says.

"You sure?" I ask Beck.

"Yeah." Beck says.

"Thanks man." Tori and I say in unison.

"You're welcome guys." Beck says.

**A.N. That's it for this chapter. Jade's major blow up at Christina will be next chapter. Right now, she's keeping her cool…for Tori. She'll blow up in the next chapter. Oh, and Tori and Jade missed their first two classes, because they were at the hospital. They didn't miss much though. They did their final for Sikowitz's class yesterday, and there other class before lunch was AP U.S. History, and they did that final yesterday too. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A Few Minutes Later…12:02 PM**

"Is that her?" I ask Tori as I point to a blonde woman a few feet from us.

"Yes…yes baby, that's her." Tori says. I walk up to the lady, tap her on the shoulder, and when she turns around, I punch her in the nose with my left hand. She hits the floor.

"I'm only going to say this once Christina. Stay away from my girlfriend and I. If I see you within ten feet of Tori and I, I will call the cops and tell them that you are stalking us…got it?" I ask Christina.

"Got…got it. Mmmm sorry I wrote a note and put it in Tori's locker." Christina mumbles.

"You're not forgiven." I say.

"Ok." Christina mumbles. I turn around and I smile at the sight of a grinning Tori.

"What?" I ask Tori.

"Thank you." Tori says.

"For what?" I ask Tori.

"For standing up for me." Tori says.

"You're welcome baby. I'm glad you told me that it was ok to do whatever I wanted to Christina." I say. _While we were driving from the Pharmacy to school, Tori told me to do whatever I wanted to Christina. _

"We should get to class." Tori says.

**A Few Minutes Later…12:08 PM**

"You guys are late." Sikowitz says.

"Sorry Sikowitz. Tori and I has some business to attend too." I say.

"What kind of busi…never mind. I don't need to know." Sikowitz says.

"We weren't having sex Sikowitz." I say.

"Ok then. Anyways…Good Golly Gravy Boat…what the heck happened to your hand?" Sikowitz asks me.

"I…I broke it." I say.

"How?" Sikowitz asks me.

"I…I punched a locker." I say.

"Grunch." Sikowitz says.

"I know." I mumble.

"Please take a seat guys." Sikowitz says to Tori and I. Tori and I sit down and Sikowitz starts talking again.

"Since all of you have finished your finals, I say we watch Saw 3. How does that sound?" Sikowitz asks everyone.

"Sounds good to me." I say.

"Me too." Tori says. A few seconds later…

"Ok then. Everyone stand up. We're headed to the black box theatre." Sikowitz says.

**A Few Minutes Later…12:45 PM **

"I hate this movie." Tori mumbles into my armpit.

"I know baby. I know." I say as I start rubbing Tori's back.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Tori yells as one of the guys in the movie gets his neck snapped by a machine that's attached to his body.

"Not having fun." Tori mumbles.

"I am." I mumble. Tori puts her hand in my lap and I let out a groan. _What the hell does she think she's doing? _ Tori starts rubbing me through my jeans and I let out a moan. I let her rub me for a few more minutes, before I finally say…

"Tori…Tori baby. What…what do you think you're doing?" I ask Tori.

"What?" Tori asks me. I look down at her hand.

"Oh shit…sorry baby." Tori says as she removes her hand from my lap. I let out a frustrated groan.

"What?" Tori asks me.

"I'm…I'm almost erect." I mumble.

"Really?" Tori ask me.

"Yeah." I say. Tori starts rubbing me again and I let out a moan.

"I…I think you should stop…stop rubbing me Tori." I say.

"Do you have a condom in your wallet?" Tori asks me.

"What?" I ask Tori.

"Do you have a condom in your wallet?" Tori asks me again.

"Ah…I think so…why?" I ask Tori.

"I don't want you to make a mess when you cum." Tori says. _Is she seriously thinking about giving me a hand job right now? God I hope so. _A few seconds later…

"Here you go baby." I say to Tori as I hand her the condom.

"Thanks. Unzip your pants." Tori mumbles. A few seconds later…

"Good girl." Tori says as she kisses me on the neck. I turn my head towards Tori and she kisses me on the tip of the nose and then on the mouth. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access. While we're making out, Tori slips her hand into my boxer briefs and takes out my hard cock. The thought of her jacking me off got me hard.

"You gotta keep quiet ok?" Tori asks me after we stop kissing.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Open this and then hand me the wrapper." Tori says. After tearing open the condom, I take it out of its wrapper and then hand the wrapper to Tori.

"Good girl, now put the condom on." Tori mumbles.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later…1:00 PM**

"Ahhhhh…fuck…Jesus Christ…fuck…ahhhh…fuck." I mumble as I cum. I bite down on Tori's neck to stifle a moan. A few seconds later…

"Jesus Christ Tori." I mumble.

"You like that?" Tori asks me.

"God yes." I mumble.

"I'm glad." Tori mumbles.

**Christina has been dealt with and Jade got a hand job from Tori. YAY!**


	9. Chapter 9

After taking off the condom, I put it into the wrapper, hand the wrapper to Tori, put my cock away, zip and button my pants, and after Tori throws the condom away, (There's a trash can a few feet from where we're sitting.) she sits down next to me and gives me a kiss on the neck.

"Thanks baby." I mumble.

"You're welcome." Tori mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later…1:35 PM AP Chemistry (A.N. I don't remember every mentioning anything about a science class in any of the other chapters.) **

"Baby." Tori says.

"Yeah?" I ask Tori.

"Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" Tori asks me.

"Yes…yes I do." I say.

"Thanks." Tori says. I hand Tori one of the pencils on my desk. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Alright class. Who's ready to take their final final of the year?" Mr. Adams asks everyone.

"I am." Everyone says in unison.

"Good. Now everyone stand up and hug the person next to you." Mr. Adams says.

"Why?" I ask Mr. Adams.

"Just do it Jade." Mr. Adams says.

"Ah…ok." I say. Everyone stands up and hugs the person next to them.

"Good job guys. You all get an A." Mr. Adams says.

"What?" I ask Mr. Adams.

"I don't understand." Tori says.

"I'm confused." Andre says.

"What?" Robbie asks Mr. Adams.

"Remember that huge test you took on Monday?" Mr. Adams asks us.

"Yes." Everyone says in unison.

"That test was your guys' final." Mr. Adams says.

"It was?" I ask Mr. Adams.

"Yes. I'm going to hand you guys back your tests. After you're done looking at them, hand them to me and leave…I don't want to see you guys again until next year." Mr. Adams says the last part jokingly.

**A Few Minutes Later…1:45 PM**

"Yes!" I say excitedly.

"What?" Tori asks me.

"I got an A." I say.

"Good job baby." Tori says as she gives me a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks hon. What did you get?" I ask Tori.

"I got an A." Tori says.

"Nice job baby." I say.

"Thanks." I say.

"What did you guys get?" I ask Andre and Robbie.

"I got an A." Robbie says.

"Nice. What about you Andre?" I ask Andre.

"I also got an A." Andre says.

"Nice." I say.

"We're done guys." Robbie says.

"Done with what?" I ask Robbie.

"School." Robbie says.

"Oh my god you're right. We are done with school. WOOOOOOOOO! YAY!" I yell as loud as I can.

**A Few Minutes Later…1:53 PM**

Andre, Robbie, Tori and I climb into Robbie's rusted out convertible, and after everyone puts on their seatbelts, he starts the car, throws it into drive, and starts driving.

"Jade." Andre says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Besides Christina, has anyone else given you and Tori a bad time?" Andre asks me.

"Surprisingly no. No one has said anything to us, or done anything to us. Which is a good thing…you know?" I ask Andre.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about your hand Jade. Oh, and sorry for asking you what kind of pain medication they gave you." Andre says.

"It's ok Andre. I forgive you. You're doing good by the way. I'm proud of you." I say.

"Thanks Jade." Andre says. A little less than a year ago, Andre went to rehab for an addiction to prescription pain killers. He's been clean for a little less than a year. Beck keeps him on the straight and narrow. Personally, I think there's something going on between those two. Oh well.

**A Few Minutes Later…2:05 PM**

"Ah…can I get a large chocolate shake and a large French fries please?" I ask the cashier.

"Sure. Are you guys paying together? Or separate?" The cashier asks Tori, Andre, and Robbie.

"Separate." Andre and Robbie say in unison.

"Together." I say.

"Ah…what?" The cashier asks us.

"Together." I say.

"Ah…ok then. What would you guys like?" The cashier asks Robbie, Tori, and Andre.

"Thanks Jade." Robbie says.

"You're welcome Robbie." I say.

"Yeah…thanks man." Andre says.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Can I get a large chocolate shake, and a small French fries please?" Andre asks the cashier.

"Sure, and for you?" She asks Robbie.

"I'll have what he's having." Robbie says.

"Ok, and for you?" She asks Tori.

"Can I get a large strawberry shake and a large French fries please?" Tori asks the cashier.

"Sure. Do you guys want anything else to eat?" The cashier asks me.

"Ah…I think we're good." I say.

"Yeah, what she said." Andre says.

"Yeah, what he said." Tori and Robbie say in unison as we share a laugh.

"Ok then. Your total comes to 25.32." The cashier says. After taking my wallet out of my pocket, I open it, take out my parents' extra debit card, and hand it to the lady. She swipes it through the machine, punches a couple of buttons, and then hands me back the card. A few seconds later, she hands me the receipt, and says…

"Your order number is 198."

"Thank you ma'am." I say.

"You're welcome sweetie." She says. After putting my debit card in my wallet, I put my wallet away, and the four of us walk over to a table and sit down.

"She called you sweetie." Tori mumbles.

"Your point? A lot of older women call kids and young adults sweetie." I say.

"Good point." Tori says.

**A Few Minutes Later…2:12 PM**

"198!" Someone yells.

"I got it." Andre says.

"Thanks man." I say. Andre stands up and starts walking towards the food counter. **(A.N. Does that make sense?)**

"Do you guys think there's something going on between Beck and Andre?" I ask Tori and Robbie.

"I think they like each other." Tori says.

"I think so too." Robbie says.

"I think they would be cute together." I say.

"Me too." Robbie and Tori say in unison.

"Do you think we should…" Before Tori can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"No." I say.

"Ok then." Tori says. A few seconds later…Andre sets the tray of food and shakes down on the table and sits down next to Robbie.

"Mmmmm yay…food." I say as I grab a chocolate shake and a large order of French fries off of the tray and set the items down in front of me.

**A.N. Sorry it's so short and boring. Next chapter will be better, and longer…promise. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Let's pretend that Trina is in the same grade as Tori, Beck, Andre, Jade, Cat, and Robbie. **

**A Little Over A Month Later…07/01/2012 9:13 AM**

_On June First, Tori, Beck, Andre, Trina, Cat, Robbie, and I officially became seniors. Tori is three months pregnant, and today is my birthday. Tori's birthday is in three days._

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up and stretch. I look to my left and frown. Tori isn't in bed.

"Tori!" I yell.

"Tori!" I yell again.

"I'm in the kitchen.!" Tori yells.

"Ok! I'll be down in a few minutes!" I yell.

"Ok." Tori yells back. I throw the covers off of me and look down at my crotch.

"Wow." I mumble. For the first time in god knows how long, I don't have morning wood. After getting out of bed, I throw on a pair of boxer briefs and a wife beater, and head downstairs. A couple of minutes later, I arrive in the kitchen and I smile at the sight of Tori. My baby girl is bent over and she's looking through the fridge. I walk up behind her and tap her on the shoulder. She jumps a little and I start laughing.

"Jesus fucking Christ Jade. You scared the shit out of me." Tori says as she turns around and lightly punches me on the arm.

"I'm sorry baby." I say.

"Jesus." Tori mumbles. She turns back around and starts rifling through the fridge.

"What ya lookin for?" I ask Tori.

"Bagels." Tori says.

"They're in the bottom drawer." I say.

"Oh." Tori says as she opens the bottom drawer and grabs the bagels. After grabbing cream cheese, orange juice, eggs, and cheese out of the fridge, she stands up, turns around and gives me a kiss.

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too." Tori says as she gives me another kiss.

"What do you want to do for you birthday?" Tori asks me as she walks over to the counter and sets the stuff down on it.

"You." I say.

"You can do me after we're done eating." Tori says.

"Ok. What are you making?" I ask Tori.

"Cheese omelets, bagels with cream cheese, and fruit salad." Tori says.

"Mmmmm my favorite." I say.

"I know, that's why I'm making it for you." Tori says.

**A Few Minutes Later…9:32 AM**

Tori just got done making breakfast, and after plating the food, she picks up the plates and walks over to the table. She sets a plate down in front of me and I pick up my fork and start eating.

**A Few Minutes Later…9:43 AM**

After putting my empty plate and glass into the sink, I walk over to the couch and sit down. A couple of minutes later, Tori straddles my waist and starts kissing me. She runs her tongue over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to grant her access. We battle for dominance for a few seconds and Tori eventually wins. She always wins. Tori slips her hands under my wife beater and I lift my arms so Tori can take my shirt off.

**A.N. I needed to get something out there. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in for fucking ever. Please forgive me. I will update again tomorrow night. The next chapter will have sex, and a birthday party. Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A Few Minutes Later…9:48 AM**

Tori pushes me up against her bedroom door and attacks my lips with a heated kiss. I run my tongue over her bottom lip and she opens her mouth to grant me access. Tori starts rubbing me through my boxer briefs and I moan into the kiss. A couple of minutes later, I break the kiss, so I can take Tori's clothes off. I grab the hem of her shirt and Tori lifts her arms up and I take her shirt off. She isn't wearing a bra. _Perfect. _I bend down and take her right nipple into my mouth.

"Jesus Jade." Tori moans out. Tori starts rubbing me through my boxer briefs again and I moan.

"Fuck." Tori mumbles. A few seconds later, I release Tori's nipple and start kissing my way down her stomach. I drop to my knees in front of Tori and after placing a kiss to her belly button, I take off her shorts and she kicks them away from us. I run my tongue through her slick folds.

"Jesus Christ Jade. I…I need to…to lie down." Tori says as she turns around and starts walking towards her bed. A few seconds later, she lays down on her bed and rolls onto her back. After standing up, I take off my boxer briefs, and walk over to the bed. Tori rolls onto her stomach and crawls to the end of the bed.

"Come here." Tori says. I walk over to the bed and I'm about to sit down next to Tori; but she places her hands on both of my hips and mumbles…

"Stay standing."

"Ok." I say. Tori wraps her left hand around my semi-hard penis and I let out a moan. Tori starts stroking me and once I'm hard, she let's go of me, and says…

"I want to ride you."

"Ok." I say as I climb onto the bed and lie down on my back. Tori crawls over to me and after straddling me, she grabs my aching cock and positions the tip at her opening. A few seconds later Tori sinks down on my hard cock and the both of us moan. After giving herself a few seconds to adjust, Tori starts a quick pace. Every time Tori lifts up, I buck my hips. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, Tori rolls off of me and I let out a groan as my spent cock slips out of her wet pussy.

"Fuck." I mumble.

"Mmmhmmm." Tori mumbles.

**A Few Minutes Later…10:20 AM**

Tori and I just got done showering and after getting dressed, we head down to the living room so we can watch TV.

"Can we go to the Family Fun Center today?" I ask Tori.

"Sure. Do you want to do anything else today?" Tori asks me.

"Ahhhhh…can we go to that steak house that you took me too a couple of months ago?" I ask Tori.

"Sure." Tori says.

"I'm going to call everyone and ask them if they want to go to the Family Fun Center with us." I say.

"Ok." Tori says. A couple of minutes later…

"Hey Andre, it's Jade. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Family Fun Center with Tori and I." I say.

"Ah…Beck stop it…I would love to go. Damn it Beck, I said stop it." Andre says.

"What are you and Beck doing?" I ask Andre. Andre's breathing heavy.

"Ah…nothing." Andre mumbles.

"Andre…tell me now or you're uninvited to my birthday party." I say.

"If you must know, Beck and I just finished having sex, and now he's kissing me on the chest." Andre says.

"Took you guys long enough." I say.

"What?" Andre asks me.

"Anyone with eyes could tell that you two were madly in love with each other." I say.

"What time do you want us to meet you and Tori at the Family Fun Center?" Andre asks me.

"Ah…can you meet us there in an hour?" I ask Andre.

"Sure. See you then, bye." Andre says.

"Bye." I say as I take the phone away from my ear and press end.

"Beck and Andre are together now." I say.

"Seriously?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah. They had just finished having sex when I called him." I say.

"Took them long enough." Tori says.

"That's what I said. I'm going to call Cat now." I say.

"Ok." Tori says. After pressing on the phone app on my I-Phone, I scroll down to Cat's name, press on her name, and then on her number, and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hello." Cat says.

"Hey Cat, it's Jade. Do you want to go to the Family Fun Center with Tori, Andre, Beck and I?" I ask Cat.

"Sure. What time?" Cat asks me.

"Does 11:30 work for you?" I ask Cat.

"Works for me. Do you think I could catch a ride with you?" Cat asks me.

"Sure. We'll pick you up in 45 minutes." I say.

"Ok. Bye bye." Cat says.

"Bye." I say as I take my phone away from my ear and press end. I scroll down to Robbie's name, press on his name, and then on his number, and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Jade. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jade, happy birthday to you." Robbing sings.

"Thanks Robbie. Do you want to go to the Family Fun Center with Tori, Andre, Beck, Cat and I?" I ask Robbie.

"Sure. What time?" Robbie asks me.

"11:30." I say.

"Ok. Do you want me to meet you guys there? Or do you want me to come over so we can ride together?" Robbie asks me.

"Can you meet us there at 11:30?" I ask Robbie.

"Sure." Robbie says.

"Ok. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Robbie says. I take the phone away from my ear, press end, and put the phone into my left pants pocket.

"Baby." Tori says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Do you want everyone to go to dinner with us tonight?" Tori asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok. I'll call the Steakhouse and make a reservation for seven." Tori says.

"Seven?" I ask Tori.

"Yeah. You, me, Trina, Robbie, Andre, and Cat." Tori says.

"I totally forgot about Trina. Fuck, I feel like such a gank right now." I say.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Tori asks me.

"Sure." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket and hand it to Tori. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"It's your mom." Tori says as she hands me the phone. I press on the answer icon and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I ask my Mom.

"Your Dad and I sent you the Debit Card to your account to you a couple of weeks ago. Have you gotten it yet?" Mom asks me.

"Ah…I don't know. I' haven't been home in a while. I ah…I'm really happy that you guys are giving me access to my account now that I'm 18." I say.

"Consider it our birthday gift to you. Oh, and we sent you a package that should arrive in the mail in a couple of days." Mom says.

"Really? What is it?" I ask.

"You'll have to wait and find out. Your dad and I will be home in a couple of weeks…ok?" Mom asks me.

"Ok mom. I can't wait to see you guys." I say.

"I love you." Mom says.

"I love you too." I say as I hang up and hand the phone to Tori.

"They're giving you access to your account?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah. We should start looking for a Condo." I say.

"You want to live in a Condo?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah…we don't have to live in a Condo if you don't want too. We can live somewhere else. Like an apartment or a house." I say.

"I don't mind living in a Condo." Tori says.

"Good. We'll start looking at Condo's tomorrow." I say.

"Ok. I'm going to call the Steakhouse now." Tori says.

"Ok. After you call the Steakhouse we can leave, ok?" I ask Tori.

"Ok. Where are we going?" Tori asks me.

"We're going to go to my house and then to Cat's house." I say.

"Ok." Tori says.

**A Few Minutes Later…10:45 AM**

I grab the mail out of the mailbox and hand it to Tori. I shut the mailbox and take the mail out of Tori's hand. I look through it for a couple of seconds and I eventually find what I'm looking for.

"Here it is." I say as I grab the piece of mail from my parents and start opening it. A few seconds later…

"Dear Jade. Happy Birthday. Here is the debit card to your account. When your Dad and I get home from Texas, we'll go to the bank and have the bank account put in your name. The pin number is 3912. Love Mom and Dad." I say. I take the debit card out of the envelope, kiss it, and put it in my shirt pocket. I put the rest of the mail in the glove compartment.

**A Few Minutes Later…11:15 AM**

_Honk! Honk! Honk! _Cat opens the door to her house, steps outside, shuts the door, and starts running. A few seconds later, she opens the backdoor of the car and climbs in.

"Hey hey." Cat says.

"Hey Cat." I say.

"Hey." Tori says.

"Happy Birthday Jadey." Cat says.

"Thanks Cat." I say.

"I got you a present." Cat says.

"You can give it to me tonight at the restaurant…ok?" I ask Cat.

"Restaurant? What restaurant?" Cat asks me.

"We're going to Morton's Steakhouse for dinner." I say.

"Kay kay." Cat says excitedly.

**A Few Minutes Later…11:30 AM**

Tori, Cat, and I get out of the car and start walking towards Andre, Beck, Trina, and Robbie.

"Hey guys." I say a few seconds later.

"Hey. Happy birthday Jade." Andre says.

"Happy Birthday." Beck says.

"Happy Birthday." Trina says.

"Happy Birthday." Robbie says.

"Thanks guys." I say.

"You're welcome." Everyone says in unison.

"Do you guys want to get a wristband that lets us do everything at the Family Fun Center?" Beck asks everyone.

"Sure." We say in unison.

"Alright. My parents just gave me a bunch of money, so it's my treat." Beck says.

"You don't have to do that Beck. I can pay…" Before Andre can finish his sentence, Beck interrupts him.

"Don't worry baby, I got it." Beck says.

"Baby?" Cat, Trina, and Robbie say in unison.

"Beck and I got together earlier this morning." Andre says.

"Took you long enough." Trina says.

"That's what I said." I say.

"I'm happy for you guys." Cat says.

"Thanks kitty cat." Andre says.

"I wish I had a girlfriend." Robbie says.

"I wish you had a girlfriend too." I say jokingly. Robbie rolls his eyes at me and flips me off.

**A Few Hours Later…2:30 PM**

After two hours of fun and games at the Family Fun Center, we went our separate ways, agreeing to meet at Morton's Steakhouse tonight, and now, Tori and I are at U.S. Bank. I stick my card into the ATM machine, and after typing in my pin number, I press the withdraw button, type in 200, and press ok. **(A.N. I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about.)**

The machine spits out of my money and then my card. After putting my money and my card into my wallet, I grab the receipt and look at it.

"Oh my god." I say.

"What?" Tori asks me. I hand Tori the receipt.

"Oh my god." Tori says.

"I…I thought I only had four million dollars in my account." I say.

"Now we have enough money to buy four Condos." Tori says.

"You're…you're not with me for my money…right?" I ask Tori jokingly.

"I have a little over two million dollars in a bank account that I get access too when I turn 18." Tori says.

"I know baby, I was kidding." I say.

"Oh." Tori mumbles. My parents told me that there was four million dollars in my bank account. The receipt says twelve million. Either they put money in my account without telling me, or the receipt is lying to me.

**A Few Hours Later…7:00 PM**

"Welcome to Morton's Steakhouse. Do you guys have a reservation?" The host asks us.

"Yes." Tori says.

"Ok. Name?" The host asks Tori.

"Tori Vega." Tori says.

"Ok. Follow me please." The man says. He picks up seven menus and starts walking in the direction of a table. A few seconds later…

"Here you go guys. Please take a seat. Your waitress will be with you in a few minutes." The host says.

"Thanks." I say. The seven of us sit down and I pick up my menu, open it, and start looking over the many food options. A few minutes later…

"Welcome to crap…not you two again." Aaron says.

"Hello Aaron." I say.

"Ah…hi. Anyways, welcome to Morton's Steakhouse. My name is Aaron. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Aaron asks us.

"Can I get Pepsi please?" I ask Aaron.

"Sure, and for you?" Aaron asks Tori.

"Water's fine. Thanks." Tori says.

**A Couple Of Hours Later…9:03 PM**

Dinner went well. The food was great. I had the surf and turf. Beck paid for dinner, much to my disliking. Beck bought me a pair of board shorts for my birthday. Andre bought me a pair of lace up black boots. Cat bought me six pairs of Under Armour Boxer Briefs. Trina bought me a pair of expensive flip flops. Robbie bought me a SAW bobblehead, and Tori bought me all of the SAW movies.

After Tori and I watch TV for a couple of hours, and then go to bed at roughly 11:30.

**There you go guys. Another chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	12. Chapter 12

**07/03/2012 9:00 AM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

"Just a minute!" A woman yells. A couple of seconds later, the door opens.

"Hello ladies. How may I help you?" The woman asks us.

"My name is Jade, and this is my girlfriend Tori. We're here to view the Condo." I say. The woman looks at Tori and I and starts laughing.

"Ohhh, you guys are funny. How old are you guys?" The woman asks us.

"I'm 18, and Tori will be 18 tomorrow." I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry ladies. I thought the both of you were playing a joke on me. Please forgive me for laughing at you." The woman says.

"I forgive you." I say.

"Me too." Tori says.

"Please come in." The woman says. Tori and I step into the Condo. The woman shuts the door and starts walking down the hall. Tori and I follow her into the living room.

"Wow...that is some view you have there Mrs..." I let the sentence trail off at the end.

"Mrs. Anderson, and thank you. I like the view a lot. If you don't mind me asking, how do the two of you plan on paying for the Condo...you know...if you decide to buy it?" Mrs. Anderson asks Tori and I.

"We have the money Mrs. Anderson. There's nothing to worry about. If Tori and I decide to buy the Condo, we will pay you in full." I say.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I'm just a little nervous. You guys look so young, and...and I don't mind selling the Condo to you; but...but I thought that maybe your parents would be the ones paying for it. I don't know...I'm not making much sense. I..." Before Mrs. Anderson can finish her sentence, Tori interrupts her.

"My Dad is a famous author, and Jade's parents design homes for the rich and famous. Jade's parents put several million dollars in a bank account for her and then gave her access to it a couple of days ago, and my parents put several million dollars into a bank account for me, and they're giving me access to it when I turn 18." Tori says.

"Oh...ok then. I'm sorry ladies. Please forgive me for being so rude to the both of you. It's been a long couple of months for me. I'm in the process of getting a divorce. My wife is living with a woman half her age, and anyways, please follow me into the master bedroom. The view is even better in there." Mrs. Anderson says.

"We forgive you ma'am. Honestly, I didn't think you were being that rude. You asked us questions that any home owner would ask...well most of your questions were questions that most home owners would ask. I'm not making..." Before Tori can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"You're babbling baby." I say.

"Sorry." Tori says.

"You two are cute together. Are you guys married?" Mrs. Anderson asks Tori and I.

"No; but I plan on marrying Tori someday." I say.

"You do?" Tori asks me.

"Of course I do baby. I know that we've only been together for five months; but I love you and I want to marry you someday." I say.

"I love you too Jadie." Tori says.

"Don't call me that." I mumble. Tori rolls her eyes at me.

"What made you guys decide to move in together after only being together for five months?" Mrs. Anderson asks Tori and I.

"We love each other, and we decided that the next step in our relationship, was moving in together." Tori says.

"That makes sense. Please follow me to the master bedroom." Mrs. Anderson says. Tori and I follow her into the master bedroom.

"Oh wow. Look at the view baby." I say. The room overlooks a garden and a swimming pool.

"Wow. We'll take it." Tori says.

"What?" I ask Tori.

"I want this condo baby." Tori says.

"I...I do too." I say.

"Really?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah. I wanted it the second we stepped foot inside. I was going to wait to talk to you about it when we got home; but..." Before I can finish my sentence, Tori interrupts me with a kiss. A few seconds later, she pulls away and says...

"How much?" Tori asks Mrs. Anderson.

"521,989 dollars." Mrs. Anderson says.

"When are you moving out?" I ask Mrs. Anderson.

"I'm moving out on the 21st." Mrs. Anderson says.

"Perfect. My parents are going to sign my account over to me in a couple of weeks, so I'll just pay you then...ok?" I ask Mrs. Anderson.

"Ok." Mrs. Anderson says.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. I am a failure. That package that Jade's mom and dad sent Jade, was a box containing over 100 horror movies on DVD. **

**07/21/2012 10:30 AM**

"Here you go Mrs. Anderson. A check for 521,989 dollars." I say as I rip the check out of my check book and hand it to Mrs. Anderson.

"Thank you Jade. Here are the keys to your new home." Mrs. Anderson says as she hands two keys to me.

"I hope you get as much pleasure out of it as I did." Mrs. Anderson says.

"We will." Tori and I say in unison.

"When are you guys going to move in?" Mrs. Anderson asks Tori and I.

"Tomorrow." Tori and I say in unison.

"I've gotta go. If you need anything, and I mean anything, please call me. I'll give you my cell phone number. You can call me anytime, day or night...ok?" Mrs. Anderson asks Tori and I.

"Ok. Thanks Mrs. Anderson." I say.

"You're welcome Jade, and please call me Ashley." Mrs. Anderson says.

"Ok, thank you Ashley." I say.

"You're welcome Jade." Ashley says. After giving Tori and I a hug, she writes down her number on a piece of paper, hands it to Tori, and exits the condo.

"We're home." I mumble.

"We're home." Tori mumbles.


	14. Chapter 14

**07/22/2012 9:00 AM**

Beck, Robbie, Cat, Trina, and Andre are carrying the heavy items into the Condo and Tori and I are carrying the lighter things into the Condo. My right hand still hurts a bit. I got the cast off a couple of weeks ago; but my hand still tingles and hurts every so often.

"Are you ok baby?" Tori asks me. I shake my head no.

"What's wrong?" Tori asks me.

"My hand hurts." I mumble as I sit down on the couch that Andre and Beck carried into the house a few minutes ago.

"Do you want me to get you some pain medication?" Tori asks me. I shake my head yes. Tori walks over to one of the many boxes on the floor of our living room, opens it, takes out a bottle of Vicodin, opens the bottle of Vicodin, dumps two into her hand, closes the bottle of Vicodin, puts it back into the box, and walks over to me. She hands me the Vicodin, and after putting them in my mouth, I take a drink of water, and swallow the pills.

"You should lie down baby." Tori says.

"Good...good idea." I mumble as I lie down. Tori sits down next to the couch, picks up my right hand, and starts massaging it.

"Mmmmm." I mumble.

"After I'm done massaging your hand, I'm going to call Dr. Dumas' office and schedule you an appointment for tomorrow. You shouldn't still have pain in your hand." Tori says.

"O...ok. Would...would you mind if a took a nap? I'm tired." I mumble.

"You look tired. Go to sleep." Tori says.

"Ok." I mumble.

* * *

I awaken to the sound of someone calling my name. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I roll onto my back.

"Hey baby. I'm sorry I woke you up." Tori says.

"It's ok. What do you need?" I ask Tori.

"Beck, Andre, Cat, Trina, and Robbie are hungry, and they wanted to know if we wanted to join them for lunch at Denny's." Tori says.

"Mmmmm ok. I need to go pee first, and then we can go." I say.

"Ok. I'll be in the car." Tori says.

"Ok." I say. After giving Tori a kiss, I stand up, and make my way into the bathroom. All of the utilities have been signed over to Tori and I. Water, garbage, and electricity. The cable/internet installer is coming tomorrow.

After taking a leak, I tuck myself back into my boxer briefs, pull up my pants, wash my hands, and exit the bathroom. A few seconds later, I exit the house and make my way over to my car. I open the drivers side door and climb into the car.

"Where is everyone?" I ask Tori.

"They're on there way to the restaurant." Tori says.

* * *

"Hello guys. My name is Angie. Can I get you guys started off with something to drink?" Angie asks everyone.

"Can I get a large glass of orange juice please?" Tori asks Angie.

"Sure, and for you?" Angie asks me.

"Water please." I say.

"Ok. What would you guys like to drink?" Angie asks Trina, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Beck.

"Coffee." They say in unison.

"Ok. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Angie asks us.

"I don't." I say.

"Neither do I." Tori says.

"Yeah, me neither." Beck says.

"Ok. I'll go get you guys your drinks. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Angie says.

"Ok." I say.

* * *

"You ok baby?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah, why?" I snap.

"Geesh Jade. There's no need to snap at me. I'm sorry for asking you if you feel ok. It won't happen again." Tori says.

"I'm sorry Tor. I'm just...I'm...I don't know. I'm sorry for snapping at you." I say. I try to kiss Tori on the cheek; but she pulls away from me.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Tori says.

"Yes ma'am." I mumble.

* * *

"Can I get you guys anything else?" Angie asks us.

"Ah...I don't think so." I say.

"Ok. Who should I give the check to?" Angie asks.

"Me." Tori says.

"Ok. Here you go ma'am." Angie says as she hands the check to Tori. Tori takes her wallet out of her pocket, opens it, takes out her debit card, and places it on top of the bill.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch tonight baby. You can sleep on the bed with me. Just please try not to snap at me again. I don't like cranky Jade." Tori says.

"I don't like cranky Jade either. I'm sorry for snapping at you. Love you." I say.

"I love you too." Tori says. She gives me a kiss.

* * *

"Here you go ma'am. Have a good day." Angie says as she hands Tori a receipt and her debit card, and walks away.

"Thank you ma'am." Tori says. After Tori puts her debit card and the receipt into her wallet, she puts her wallet into her pocket.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Tori asks everyone. Everyone shakes there head yes.

* * *

It took us a total of 10 hours to move everything into the Condo, and unpack all of the boxes. Everything was put into it's proper place, and now, Tori and I are lying in bed in our bedroom.

"I'm proud of us." Tori mumbles.

"Me too baby, me too. Oh, did you call Dr. Dumas' office and schedule me an appointment?" I ask Tori.

"Yes. You have an appointment tomorrow at 11:30." Tori says.

"Ok. Love you." I say.

"Love you too." Tori mumbles. A few minutes later, we drift to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**07/23/2012 11:35 AM**

"Hello Jade. How are you doing today?" Dr. Dumas asks me.

"My hand hurts." I say.

"When did you break it?" Dr. Dumas asks me as she looks at my chart. When I got to the office earlier, the receptionist made me fill out a light medical history. I wrote down that I broke my hand a couple of months ago.

"A little less than two months ago." I say.

"Ok. When did you get the cast removed?" Dr. Dumas asks me.

"A little less than two weeks ago." I say.

"Ok. On a scale of 1-10, how much pain are you in?" Dr. Dumas asks me.

"Six." I say.

"Ok. I would like to take an X-Ray and an MRI of your hand. I want to see if you have any broken bones or torn tendons in your hand...ok?" Dr. Dumas asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Ok. I'm going to go get the machines ready. I'll be back to get you in a couple of minutes." Dr. Dumas says.

"Ok. Thank you doctor." I say.

"You're welcome Jade." Dr. Dumas says. Dr. Dumas stands up and exits the room.

"I wish Tori was here." I mumble. Tori stayed home, because she wasn't feeling good this morning. I'm going to call her as soon as I leave Dr. Dumas' office.

* * *

**Two Hours Later...1:35 PM**

"Ok Jade. I looked over the X-Ray of your hand, and the MRI of your hand, and the bones in your hand have fully healed; but there is a torn tendon in your hand." Dr. Dumas says.

"A torn tendon?" I ask Dr. Dumas.

"Yes." Dr. Dumas says.

"Will I need surgery?" I ask Dr. Dumas.

"The tendon is almost fully healed, so surgery is not an option at this point." Dr. Dumas says.

"Ok. What are my options?" I ask Dr. Dumas.

"I can splint the injured hand. The tendon will heal faster if your hand is in a splint." Dr. Dumas says.

"Ok. Is there any other options?" I ask Dr. Dumas.

"At this point, no. There isn't any other options." Dr. Dumas says.

"Ok. How long will it take for the tendon to heal?" I ask Dr. Dumas.

"It will take anywhere from two weeks, to six weeks for the tendon to heal." Dr. Dumas says.

"Ok. Will I still have full use of my hand?" I ask Dr. Dumas.

"You will have partial use of your hand." Dr. Dumas says.

"What does that mean?" I ask Dr. Dumas.

"It means that you will have trouble driving, cooking, cleaning, and doing other household chores." Dr. Dumas says.

"Ok. I guess that we should put my hand in a splint then hah?" I ask Dr. Dumas.

"Yes. I'm going to go get a splint for your hand. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Dr. Dumas says.

"Ok. Oh, can I have another prescription for pain killers?" I ask Dr. Dumas.

"Yes. Seeing as your still in pain, I will write you a prescription for tramadol. It's a pain killer for mild to moderate pain." Dr. Dumas says.

"Ok. Thank you Doc." I say.

"You're welcome. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with a splint and a prescription for tramadol." Dr. Dumas says.

"Ok." I say.

* * *

"Hey Tor. It's Jade. I'm going to go to the Pharmacy and pick up my prescription for tramadol. I'll be home in a few minutes. Love you. Bye." I say as I hang up the phone and put it into my pocket. My right hand is almost useless, so I'll have to do everything with my left hand.

* * *

After filling my prescription for tramadol. I stopped off at Subway, got a couple of sandwiches for Tori and I, and headed home, and now, I am in the bedroom that I share with Tori.

"Tori baby, it's time to wake up." I say.

"I'm already awake." Tori mumbles.

"Ok. I bought you a meatball sub from Subway. Are you hungry?" I ask Tori.

"Yeah. What did Dr. Dumas have to say?" Tori asks me.

"I have a torn tendon in my hand. She put a splint on it, and gave me a prescription for pain killers." I say.

"What? Are you serious?" Tori asks me as she rolls over in bed and sits up.

"Yeah." I say as I show Tori my hand.

"Oh Jesus baby. I'm so sorry." Tori mumbles.

"It's ok baby. I have another appointment in three weeks. Hopefully my hand will be healed by then." I say.

"I wonder why the doctor in the ER didn't tell us that you had a torn tendon?" Tori says.

"The doctor in the ER did an X-Ray of my hand; but he didn't do an MRI. The torn tendon was found using the MRI machine in Dr. Dumas' office." I say. **(A.N. Does that make sense? Like, torn Tendons only show up on an MRI, and the Doctor in the ER didn't do an MRI, so he didn't know that Jade has a torn tendon in her hand.) **

"Are you in any pain?" Tori asks me.

"No. I took a couple of the tramadol a couple of minutes after I picked up the prescription from the pharmacy." I say.

* * *

Tori and I just got done eating lunch, and after throwing our trash into the trashcan, we head to the living room. We sit down on the couch.

"What time does the cable/internet installer get here?" I ask Tori.

"Three." Tori says.

"What do you want to do until he gets here in 15 minutes?" I ask Tori.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"He's early." I say as I stand up and make my way over to the front door. I open it with my left hand.

"Hello sir. How may I help you?" I say.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Matt. I'm here to install the cable/internet." Matt says.

"Please come in Matt." I say. I open the door a bit wider, and Matt steps into the house, and I shut the door behind him.

"The TV is in the living room." I say.

"Ok. My boss told me that you want cable in your bedroom, one of the guest bedrooms, and the living room. Is that correct?" Matt asks me.

"Yes." I say.

"Ok. Which room would you like for me to install the internet router in?" Matt asks me.

"The living room." I say.

"Ok." Matt says.

* * *

"I love the view you guys have." Matt says.

"Yeah, we like it too. It's one of the main reasons we bought the condo." Tori says.

"Are you two in college?" Matt asks Tori and I.

"Ah...no. The both of us go to Hollywood Arts." I say.

"That's cool. I graduated from Hollywood Arts six years ago. After graduation, I got a job as a singer on a cruise ship. I worked for the company for five years. I quit my job to become an actor. That didn't work. I now work for Charter. I like my job, and the pay is pretty good." Matt says.

* * *

"There you go ladies. I am done now. Do you guys need me to show you how everything works?" Matt asks Tori and I.

"Ah...no. Thanks though." I say.

"You're welcome. Have a good day ladies." Matt says.

"You too." Tori and I say in unison. After Matt picks up his bag with all of his tools in it, he leaves.

"What do you want to do now?" Tori asks me.

"I think we should christen our new house." I say.

"That sounds like a good idea." Tori says.

"Where do you want to start?" I ask Tori.

"The kitchen." Tori says.

"The kitchen? Really Tori? Really?" I ask Tori.

"Really. I want you to take me on the table in the kitchen." Tori says.

"You've got to get me hard first." I say. Tori gets off of the couch and drops to her knees in front of me.

* * *

"Jesus Jade. I'm close baby. So damn close." Tori mumbles.

"Me...me too." I mumble. I pull out of Tori, roll her onto her stomach, and push into her again.

"Oh god. Feels, feels so good." Tori mumbles. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each others name. After recuperating, I pull out of Tori.

"Jesus Christ. I'm...I'm done baby. No...no more." Tori mumbles. We've had sex in the kitchen, the bathroom, two of our bedrooms, and the living room.

"Me...me too." I mumble.

"I'm...I'm hungry." Tori mumbles.

"Me too. We should call our friends and ask them if they want to go to dinner with us." I say.

"Ok. I'm going to go shower. Care to join me?" Tori asks me.

"I've got a couple of things to do, so why don't you go ahead and shower without me." I say.

"Ok. Love you." Tori says.

"Love you too." I say. A few seconds later...I grab my cell phone out of my pants pocket, slide the slider to the right, press on the contacts icon, scroll down to André, press on his name, then on the number, and put the phone to my ear. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hey Jade." André says.

"Hey...hey André. Is...I...oh god. I'm really nervous." I say. Yesterday, before André left the condo, I told him of my plan to propose to Tori, and I gave him the ring to hold on to until tonight. My job is to get Tori to the restaurant tonight. I'm going to tell her that we should call our friends and ask them if the want to go to dinner with us. I'm not actually going to call them, because Andre already talked to them and told them to meet us at the restaurant tonight at 6:30. I'm going to tell Tori that our friends are going to meet us at Taylor's Steakhouse. It's a new Steakhouse that opened a couple of weeks ago. I hope she doesn't want to go somewhere else.

"Relax Jade. You and I both know that she's going to say yes." André says.

"You're...you're right. Do...do you have the ring?" I ask André.

"Yes ma'am. The ring is currently sitting on my bed." André says.

"Don't forget to bring it to the restaurant tonight." I say.

"I won't. I'll see you guys in an hour...ok?" Andre asks me.

"Ok." I say. I hang up and put the phone down on the coffee table. _Oh god. I hope she says yes. I don't know what I'll do if she says no. Shut up Jade. Tori is going to say yes. She's going to say yes. She's going to say yes._

**7:45 PM**

I get out of my chair, walk five steps, and drop to one knee in front of Tori's chair.

"Oh my god." Tori mumbles as she puts a hand over her mouth. I take a deep breath, and start talking.

"I have a wish that you'll say yes. I see you in a bridal dress. I see you walking down the isle. I see your face. I see your smile. I know this love I feel for you, will always be forever true. So please say yes, you'll be my wife, and that you wish to share my life. Victoria Vega. Will you marry me?" I ask Tori. Tori shakes her head yes. I stand up, put the ring on Tori's finger, and claim her lips. We kiss for a few seconds, before pulling away from each other.

"It's...it's beautiful Jade. I...I love you so much baby. So much." Tori says as she claims my lips. I bought Tori a 41,500 dollar engagement ring.

"I love you too baby. I love you so much. Thank you for saying yes." I say.

"You're welcome." Tori mumbles as she starts to wipe the tears out of her eyes. I pull a clean Kleenex out of my pocket and hand it to Tori. She wipes the tears off of her face.

"I love you so much Jade. You mean the world to me. I can't wait to start a life with you." Tori says.

"I love you too baby. I can't wait to start a life with you. I can't wait until our baby gets here." I say.

"I can." Tori jokes. I give Tori a kiss on the nose, cheek, and then on the lips.

* * *

"I love you." Tori mumbles as she closes her eyes.

"I love you too baby. So much." I say. A few minutes later, I drift to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I need some ideas for the next chapter. Please help me.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. Tori and Jade's parents are now more involved in there lives. Tori's parents call her everyday, and visit when they can...same goes for Jade's parents.**

**10/25/2012 6:30 PM**

Tori and I are as strong as ever. We've been together for a little over eight months and engaged for three months. Tori is 28 weeks pregnant with our first child, and roughly a month ago, we learned the sex of the baby. We're having a girl. Tori and I are going to name her Alexandra Victoria West. Tori decided that she's going to take my name when we get married. School started a little over a month ago. Tori and I have three classes together. Science, math, and advanced acting skills. Sikowitz has us preparing for a new play, Romeo and Juliet. Tori is Juliet and Andre is Romeo. I am playing Romeo's best friend, Mercutio.

We are currently going over scene four, a street. Enter ROMEO, MERCUTIO, BENVOLIO, with five or six Maskers, Torch-bearers, and others.

"The date is out of such prolixity: We'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf, bearing a Tartar's painted bow of lath, scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper; nor without-book prologue, faintly spoke after the prompter, for our entrance: but let them measure us by what they will; we'll measure them a measure, and be gone." Benvolio says.

"Give me a torch: I am not for this ambling; being but heavy, I will bear the light." Romeo says.

"Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance." Mercutio says.

"Not I, believe me: you have dancing shoes with nimble soles: I have a soul of lead so stakes me to the ground so I cannot move." Romeo says.

"You are a lover: borrow Cupid's wings, and sour with them above a common ground." Mercutio says.

"Alright guys. That is enough for tonight. I'll see you all tomorrow after school ends." Sikowitz says.

"Oh thank god." I mumble.

**10 Minutes Later: 6:45 PM**

"Jade! Jade! Jade!" I turn around and frown at the sight of a frantic Cat.

"What's...what's wrong Cat? Why are you yelling?" I ask Cat.

"Tori's...Tori's water broke. She..." Before Cat can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Oh my god. Where...where is she Cat? Is...is she ok? Is she breathing? Oh my god...please tell me she's ok. Please." I say.

"She's...she's in pain. She's in the black box theater." Cat says. I exit the dressing room and make my way into the block box theater. I run over to Tori and drop to my knees next to her.

"Hurts so bad Jade." Tori mumbles.

"Shhhh baby, it's ok. You're ok. Somebody call 911!" I yell.

"We called 911 a couple of minutes ago. The operator said that the paramedics will take roughly six minutes to get here." Sikowitz says.

**A Little Over an Hour Later...8:05 PM**

"Are you Tori Vega's next of kin?" A doctor asks me.

"Yes, my name is Jade West. I am Tori's fiance." I say.

"Your fiance is in in labor. I did an exam, and she is currently dilated three centimeter's. In order for the baby to be born, Tori has to dilate to ten centimeter's. If she does not dilate to ten centimeters within the next two days, we are going to have to do a C-Section...do you have any questions?" The doctor asks me.

"Ah...Tori...Tori is only 28 weeks pregnant. What...what are the chances that our...our baby survives?" I ask the doctor.

"Your baby has a 90-95 percent chance at surviving." The doctor says.

"Oh thank god...I...I was scared, so scared. Can...can I see Tori?" I ask the doctor.

"Yes, she is in room 195. If you want to stay with her overnight, there is a chair that converts into a bed in the room, and there are pillows and blankets in the closet next to her bed...ok?" The doctor asks me.

"Ok, thank you doctor." I say.

"You're welcome Ms. West." The doctor says. After shaking my hand, the doctor turns around, and starts walking down the hall.

**Ten Minutes Later...8:18 PM**

After telling everyone of Tori's condition, (Tori's parents are in Australia. I tried to call them; but the call went to voice mail. Same goes for my parents. My parents are in Florida.) I make my way to Tori's room. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tori yells. I open the door, step into the room, close the door, and walk to Tori's bed.

"Hey baby." Tori says.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I ask Tori.

"I feel tired, cranky, sore, hungry, moody..." Before Tori can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" I ask Tori.

"The nurse is fetching me something to eat. The cafeteria is closed at this hour, so she is going to heat me up one of her lean cuisine meals." Tori says.

"That's awfully nice of her." I say.

"Yeah. Have you called my parents yet?" Tori asks me.

"Yes...the call went straight to voice mail." I say.

"O...ok. I wanted them here for the birth of our baby." Tori says.

"I know you did baby. I did too." I say.

"Anyways, let's changed the topic. How are our friends doing?" Tori asks me.

"They're doing ok. They were worried about you. I told them that you were ok, and to go home. They promised that they would come visit you tomorrow after school." I say.

"Speaking of school. I think you should take a week off of school." Tori says.

"Me too. I'll call the school in the morning and tell them that you and I need to take a couple of weeks off of school." I say.

"Ok. In the morning, can you call the nanny we just hired, and tell her that we need her to start working in two weeks?" Tori asks me.

"Sure. Do you think we should ask Beck and Andre to set up the nursery for us?" I ask Tori. Tori shakes her head yes.

"Ok. Do you mind if I go across the street and get something to eat from Ella's diner?" I ask Tori.

"I don't mind. Hurry back." Tori says.

"Ok. Love you." I say as I give Tori a kiss on the forehead.

"Love you too." Tori says.

**45 Minutes Later...9:09 PM**

I enter Tori's room and walk over to the bed.

"Tori baby...are you asleep?" I ask Tori. No answer. After converting the chair into a bed, a grab a blanket and a pillow and lie down on the chair/bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**10/26/2012 3:23 PM**

"Tori...it's time to start pushing. I'm going to count to three and on three, I want you to start pushing, ok?" Dr. Kennedy asks Tori.

"O...ok." Tori mumbles.

"1...2...3...push, push, push, push, push." Dr. Kennedy says. Tori bares down and gives the Doc one good push.

"Good job Tori. When you're ready again, I want you to start pushing." Dr. Kennedy says. A few seconds later...

"I'm ready." Tori mumbles.

"Ok. 1...2...3...push, push, push, push, push." Dr. Kennedy says.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Tori yells as she starts pushing. A few seconds later...

"Good job Tori. I can see the head. I want you to start..." Before Dr. Kennedy can finish his sentence, Tori starts pushing again. A few seconds later..._Wah! Wah! Wah! _

"Great job Tori. Your baby is finally here." Dr. Kennedy says. Tori has tears pouring down her face, and so do I. Tori takes a couple of seconds to catch her breath, and then says...

"Can...can I see her?" Tori asks Dr. Kennedy. Dr. Kennedy holds Alexandra up for Tori and I to see.

"She...she's so small. Is...is she ok?" Tori asks Dr. Kennedy.

"She appears healthy. I'm going to have my nurses take a look at her, and after they clean her up, you can hold her...ok?" Dr. Kennedy asks Tori.

"O...ok." Tori says.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Dr. Kennedy asks me. I shake my head no.

"Ok." Dr. Kennedy says. After cutting the cord, Dr. Kennedy hands Alexandra to one of the nurses.

"Ok Tori. I need you to push again...ok?" Dr. Kennedy asks Tori.

"Why?" Tori asks Dr. Kennedy.

"It's time to deliver the placenta." Dr. Kennedy says.

"O...ok." Tori mumbles. Tori pushes a couple more times until the placenta is finally delivered.

"Good job Tori. I'm going to clean you up and transfer you to a new bed...ok?" Dr. Kennedy asks Tori.

"O...ok." Tori mumbles.

"You did great baby." I say as I give Tori a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks." Tori says.

**A Few Minutes Later...3:45 PM**

After cleaning Tori up, Dr. Kennedy and two of the nurses transfer Tori to a new bed. Dr. Kennedy hands Alexandra to Tori.

"What's her name?" Dr. Kennedy asks Tori.

"Alexandra Victoria West." Tori says.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm going to go fill out a birth certificate. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Dr. Kennedy says.

"Ok." Tori and I say in unison. Dr. Kennedy leaves the room.

* * *

"Jade...Jade...I...I think something's wrong. Her...her lips are turning blue." Tori says.

"Oh god. Nurse! Nurse!" I yell. A nurse runs over to us.

"Ma'am...I need you to let go of Alexandra. I need to examine her." The nurse says. Tori lets go of Alexandra. The nurse picks her up and starts tending to her. She rushes over to the incubator and sets Alexandra down inside of the incubator.

"What's...what's going on? Is she ok? Is she dead? Please tell me what's going on." Tori says.

"Your baby has stopped breathing." The nurse says.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Few Minutes Later...4:15 PM**

"Baby Alexandra is breathing again." Dr. Kennedy says.

"Oh thank god. What...what's wrong with her? Why did she stop breathing? What's going on? Is she ok?" Tori asks Dr. Kennedy.

"I'm going to have to do some tests; but I believe that your daughter suffers from Apnea. Apnea is common in babies that were born prematurely. I'm going to take your daughter to the NICU and hook her up to a heart monitor and give her some oxygen. I'll also perform some tests to see if my diagnosis is correct. I'm going to hook baby Alexandra up to several monitors. A oxygen saturation monitor, a heart monitor, and a blood pressure monitor. The tests take roughly eight to twelve hours, and at the end of the tests, I'll let you know what the results of the tests are...ok?" Dr. Kennedy asks Tori and I.

"Ok. Is...is she going to be ok? Will she stop breathing again?" Tori asks Dr. Kennedy.

"Babies with Apnea often have spells where they will quit breathing; but with proper stimulation, the baby will start breathing again on it's own." Dr. Kennedy says.

"O...ok." Tori says.

"Ok." I mumble.

"One of my nurses will be in to check on you in a few minutes...ok?" Dr. Kennedy asks Tori.

"Ok. Thank you doctor." Tori says.

"You're welcome. Your baby is going to be ok ladies. My nurses and I are the best in the world at what we do." Dr. Kennedy says.

"Who are you? Chris Jericho?" Tori asks Dr. Kennedy.

"You know who Chris Jericho is?" Dr. Kennedy asks Tori.

"Yes. The WWE is Jade and I's guilty pleasure." Tori says.

"I like TNA better; but I watch WWE because of John Cena. He's so hot." Dr. Kennedy says.

"Thank you Dr. Kennedy...for everything." Tori says.

"You're welcome." Dr. Kennedy says. A couple of minutes later, Dr. Kennedy and two nurses leave the room.

"I'm scared baby." Tori says.

"Me too baby. Me too." I say.


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N. Talks of Vaginal Discharge in this chapter. **

**A Few Hours Later...11:04 PM**

I awaken to the sound of Tori calling my name. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up in bed.

"Hey...what's going on? Why were you calling my name?" I ask Tori.

"Dr. Anderson stopped by a couple of minutes ago. He wanted to let us know that his initial diagnoses was correct. Alexandra has apnea." Tori says.

"O...ok. Is it treatable? Is she going to be ok?" I ask Tori.

"Dr. Anderson said that Alexandra is going to be fine. He's going to start her on caffeine and oxygen therapy, and if everything goes well, we can take her home in a couple of weeks." Tori says.

"I'm...I'm glad that she is ok. I...I was really worried about her." I say.

"Me too baby. Me too. Dr. Anderson is going to discharge me in the morning." Tori says.

"O...ok. I...I think you and I need to have a talk in the morning." I say.

"About what?" Tori asks me.

"About what we're going to do while we're waiting for Alexandra to be discharged from the hospital. Like, are we going to go back to school? Or are we going to wait at home? Or..." Before I can finish my sentence, Tori interrupts me.

"I...I think we should go...go back to school. We...we can visit her everyday after school. Maybe even do our homework here...or something. I...I don't know. I think if we wait at home for her to be discharged, we'll go crazy...you know?" Tori asks me.

"Yeah, I know." I mumble.

"I love you Jade." Tori says.

"I love you too. I'm...I'm glad that our baby is going to be ok. I was scared." I say.

"I was also scared. In...in the morning, after I'm discharged, do you think we could spend some time in the NICU?" Tori asks me.

"Of course we can baby." I say.

**Later That Same Morning...10:30 AM**

"Hello Tori and Jade. How are you guys doing?" Dr. Anderson asks Tori and I.

"We're doing good sir. How are you doing?" Tori asks Dr. Anderson.

"I'm doing well. What do you say we get your discharged? How does that sound?" Dr. Anderson asks Tori.

"Sounds good to me." Tori says.

"Alright. After we go over post vaginal birth care instructions, I'm going to have you sign the release papers, and then you can go...ok?" Mr. Anderson asks Tori.

"Ok." Tori says.

"Ok. First, if you experience any vaginal discharge or pain, don't panic, because vaginal discharge and vaginal pain is normal. The best way to deal with the vaginal discharge, is to put a pad in your underwear. I suggest checking the pad every couple of hours. With some women the discharge is heavy, and with other women, it's light. Were you on the pill before you became pregnant?" Dr. Anderson asks Tori.

"No. I was on the pill a couple of years ago; but it made me sick, so I stopped taking it. I was taking it to help regulate my periods." Tori says.

"Ok. There are other form of birth control. There is a shot known as Depo-Provera. Every three months, a doctor will give you a shot, and the shot prevents pregnancy." Dr. Anderson says.

"O...ok. When can I start taking Depo?" Tori asks Dr. Anderson.

"Do you have a primary care provider?" Dr. Anderson asks Tori.

"Yes." Tori says.

"Ok. I would talk to her about birth control." Dr. Anderson says.

"Ok. Is there anything else I need to know?" Tori asks Dr. Anderson.

"If you experience any vaginal pain, you can take ibuprofen or aspirin." Dr. Anderson says.

"Ok. Anything else?" Tori asks Dr. Anderson.

"Ahhhhh...no." Dr. Anderson says.

"Ok. Is it ok if Jade and I go see Alexandra in the NICU?" Tori asks Dr. Anderson.

"Yes. Every time you guys go visit your baby in the NICU, you're going to have to put on a gown, and gloves before you enter the NICU...ok?" Dr. Anderson asks Tori and I.

"Ok." Tori and I say in unison.

"Ok." Dr. Anderson says. After signing the release papers, Tori gets dressed, and her and I exit the room and make our way to the NICU.


	21. Chapter 21

I need some help please. I'm stuck and I need ideas. Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

**A Few Minutes Later...10:48 AM**

After Tori and I wash our hands, we put on a gown and gloves, and enter the NICU.

"Hey. You guys must be Alexandra's parents. My name is Maura. I'm a nurse here in the NICU. Would you two like to see your baby?" Maura asks Tori and I.

"Yes. Please." I say.

"Yes." Tori says.

"Ok. Follow me please." Maura says. Tori and I walk over to Maura, and Maura leads us to Alexandra's incubator.

"Wow...she's...she's so tiny." I mumble.

"Can...can we hold her?" Tori asks Maura.

"Unfortunately no; but you can touch her through the openings in the incubator. I'm going to leave you two alone. Please call me if you need me, ok?" Maura asks Tori and I.

"Ok." I mumble. Tori and I both have tears streaming down our faces.

"I love you Tori. So much. I'm...I'm sorry that...I'm sorry...I...I feel so bad. If...if we had been more...I...I don't know what...I don't know what I'm trying to say right now. I'm sorry. So sorry." I mumble.

"Shhhhh baby. It's ok. Shhhhhhh. Alexandra is going to be ok. She's going to be ok. We're going to be ok. We're ok. You're ok. I'm ok. It's ok. Shhhhh, it's ok." Tori says. She wraps her arms around me from behind, and I lay my head on her shoulder.

"I'm scared." I mumble.

"Me too baby. Me too. Our little Alexandra is a fighter. She's going to be ok. If she's anything like you, she'll be caring, loving, protective, strong...so strong. You and I are both strong, so strong, so Alexandra's strong. She's going to fight. She's not going to give up without a fight. Yes, I realized I just used the word fight like, three times in the last 20 seconds; but I'm trying to..." Before Tori can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"She's strong. She's a fighter. She's going to be ok. We're going to be ok." I mumble.

"We're going to be ok." Tori mumbles.

"Should...should I...should I stick my...my hands into the incubator?" I ask Tori.

"Sure." Tori says.

"Ok." I mumble. I stick my gloved hands into the incubator. I place left hand on Alexandra's tiny chest, and my right hand on her tiny right leg. She opens her eyes and starts to squirm.

"It's...it's ok baby girl. It's ok. Settle down now. You're ok." I say. Alexandra quits squirming.

"She's...she's so tiny. So beautiful. You're so beautiful Alex. My...my name is Jade West. I'm...I'm your mother. The woman hugging me, her name is Tori Vega. She's also your mother. You have two mothers. Tori gave birth to you. I'm just the sperm donor..." Before I can finish my sentence, Tori interrupts me.

"Jade!" Tori says.

"Anyways, we love you baby girl, and we want...no...we need you to get better. Ok? Ok. I'm going to let your mommy talk to you now." I say. I take my hands out of the incubator, and I turn in Tori's arms, and give her a kiss.

"Love you." I mumble.

"Love you too." Tori says as she gives me a kiss. We let go of each other and I step out of the way, so Tori can step up to the incubator. She sticks her hands into the incubator. She places her left hand on the top of Alex's head, and she places her left hand on Alex's right foot.

"Hi Alex. My name is Tori. I'm your mommy. Jade and I are your mothers. We love you very much, and we need you to get better. Ok? Ok. Jade...Jade and I are going to come visit you every single day until you get better, ok? I love you baby girl. So much. I'll see you tomorrow, ok? Ok. I don't know why I'm asking you questions. You can't even talk." Tori says as she starts to chuckle.

"I love you Tor." I mumble.

"I love you too baby." Tori says.

**A.N. Here you go peeps. A new chapter!**


End file.
